El Heredero II
by mickyMe
Summary: VxB oneshot. Secuela del universo alterno. Nuevas circunstancias, la misma prohibición y un destino tristemente innevitable.


_y con sólo un año de demora xDDD estreno la solicitada secuela de El Heredero. No lean las que no vieron la primera parte (sería en vano entender)._

1- las comillas son flashbacks rebotando en la mente (?)  
2- sorry por la longitud, de verdad me empleé para hacerlo lo más corto posible. Separé por partes para su comodidad, cuando se aburran pueden seguir a la mañana siguiente sin perderse xD

3- perdón por la monotonía, es algo denso.

_Les voy a pedir algo (sean buenas, jamás pedí nada), intenten leer lo que no está escrito.  
Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**PARTE 1:**  
**Final Feliz/Comienzo Turbulento.**

La nueva conquista trajo a VeyitaSei un pelotón de nuevos esclavos, un puñado de recursos minerales que sirvieron para abastecer la tecnología que estaba a cargo de los tsufurs, y un descanso para el rey.

Se compuso un nuevo Concejo, el mismo Vegeta eligió a sus miembros y Nappa fue ascendido al puesto principal. Los meses pasaron, a Bulma le estuvo prohibido salir del castillo hasta que no diera a luz.

Ella recordaba la noche del brindis: Vegeta convertido en SSJ apenas la miró, sólo se sonreía gustoso ante las alabanzas de los demás. ¿Para qué la había invitado si no hacía más que estar sentada varios lugares lejos de él? En ese momento no le importó, porque él estaba vivo cuando hacía unas horas había creído que jamás lo volvería a ver.

A nadie pareció importarle la desaparición de Raditz ni la del Concejo, otros asuntos tenían mayor relevancia:

-Lo felicitamos, Majestad. Porque además de sumar un nuevo planeta, nos ha dado un heredero... -Vegeta miró al soldado arqueando las cejas. Bulma no sabía si realmente el rey se había percatado del embarazo; lo observó buscando una respuesta. El saiyajin se dirigió a Nappa murmurándole algo en el oído, él asintió, tomó a Bulma del brazo y la encaminó lejos de la mesa.

-¿Y ahora, Nappa? ¿Qué pasa? Él me invitó a la celebración...

-Es una comida de guerreros, la parte de los "invitados" ya finalizó. Él quiere hablar a solas con su tropa.- La encerraron en su cuarto. Otra vez una prisión.

Comenzó a imaginar qué podría haber pasado. Lo que le pareció más seguro era que el comentario hubiera alertado a Vegeta de algo que él no esperaba... ¿Y si mandaba a matarla?

Varias horas después lo sintió entrar en la cama, le enroscó su cola dorada en la cintura.

-¿Tú no vas a felicitarme, humana?

2

El séptimo mes.

-Ya no soporto más estar aquí- Bulma se viró hacia él violentamente sujetando su vientre, el rey salía de la habitación sin mayor consideración.- Quiero respirar, me aburro... Quiero ver a mi familia.

-Sí. -Vegeta la sorprendió asintiendo mientras mantenía su paso por los pasillos hacia los pabellones de entrenamiento.- En cuanto mi hijo nazca.

El rey se había acomodado gustoso a la idea de tener un niño poderoso luego de llegar a ser un super saiyajin. Su vanidad ahora podía permitirle transmitir su grandeza a la estirpe real.

-Pero... - se lo había repetido mil veces, aun no quería resignarse. Quería salir, no le importaba si Nappa hubiese sugerido que ningún niño debiera ser concebido hasta que el heredero probara nacer sano y fuerte. No le importaba que los humanos quisieran acabar con ella por significar una garantía de poder eterno en los saiyajins.- ¿Ni siquiera puedo ver a Yamcha?

Vegeta detuvo su paso.

-¿Estás aburrida, terrícola?- la miró de lado- Mandaré a un tsufur contigo para que sigas dándoles tus lecciones a los demás humanos.

Era un hecho, con ella Vegeta decidió armar un pequeño pelotón de científicos que ayudaran a los tsufurs, unos esclavos de elite que mantendrían sus naves y salas de entrenamiento a punto.

- Quiero ver a mi familia- murmuró de repente deteniendo su paso; Vegeta siguió el suyo sin prestarle atención y se perdió en la curva del corredor. Bulma se mantuvo parada allí hasta que los pasos del saiyan dejaron de escucharse en el inerte castillo. -Debo escapar de aquí...

-¿Para qué lo harías?- Nappa venía por detrás llevando consigo un par de armaduras extra.- No molestes al rey, él ya ha hecho demasiado por ti. Disfruta de tu tiempo aquí.

El ahora presidente del Concejo solía recordarle que ella era un factor descartable. Bulma apretó sus puños conteniendo la impotencia. Una prisión era una prisión, aunque tuviera barrotes de oro.

3

-Ha sido un buen combate- el rey alzó al vista a Nappa, detrás suyo otros quince hombres salían maltrechos de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Son nuestros mejores soldados. Está bien que entrenen con el legendario super saiyajin- Vegeta asintió satisfecho de sí mismo. -Por cierto, las tropas que viajaron a la galaxia del norte dicen que la Tierra ha encontrado comprador.

-¿Otro? -se preguntó interesado mientras apagaba las luces a su paso por el corredor.

-Parece un planeta interesante. Lo hemos subastado durante décadas y aún siguen ofreciendo más y más por él. Sugiero que lo venda ahora mismo para adquirir más materiales para... -Vegeta alzó su mano y detuvo el paso. Nappa quedó enmudecido.

-Lo hablaremos más tarde. No quiero que ella escuche. -sentenció volviendo a andar. El presidente del concejo volvió a su lado riendo socarronamento.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Nappa?

-¿Qué más da, Vegeta? La terrícola piensa que su planeta ha sido ya vendido o destruído... ¿No me digas que piensas regalárselo y hacerla reina? -Nappa comenzó a reír a carcajadas en el pasillo.

-Cállate. Por supuesto que no, luego lo venderemos. No quiero tener que soportarla. -Vegeta se paró ante su puerta, su rostro fue escaneado.

-¿Sabes algo? -una mirada risueña del soldado se deslizó socarronamente hacia el rey- Ya no es necesario que duermas con ella.

-Que te calles, Nappa- masculló en un murmullo entre sus dientes apretados cuando al puerta fue abierta ante sus ojos. Dio un paso al frente y la luz de la alcoba se encendió. -¡NAPPA! -el soldado volvió sobre sus pasos, Vegeta seguía parado en el umbral con el rostro desencajado. -¡No está!

-Pero... ¿dónde pudo haber ido? Yo mismo mandé a que...

-Déjate de preguntas ¡BÚSCALA!- no tuvo que decir más. Las luces de los pasillos volvieron a encenderse; resopló cansado mientras se calzaba el rastreador y lo encendía.

Varios saiyajin atravesaban umbrales y salían con los hombros encogidos viéndolo con temor. La buscaron en los jardines, en las salas de entrenamiento, en los talleres, en el hangar, con los esclavos, en los calabozos... Vegeta tamborileaba sus dedos contra el brazo, viendo con impaciencia a los hombres correr de un lado a otro delante de él sin traerle noticias.

-Iré al campamento de los humanos- le aseguró Nappa, Vegeta asintió con seriedad.

-Con discreción- fue su única advertencia, el gigante soldado se quitó el rastreador y cubrió su armadura con una especie de túnica de cuello grueso, con una capucha también se tapó la cabeza. Nappa no era alguien que pasara inadvertido, su enorme estatura lo harían notarse en el campamento humano.

Vegeta vigilaba con desprecio los movimientos del castillo, arrugó su entrecejo profundamente mientras los rasgos de su rostro se endurecían gélidamente. Respiró con dureza, el aire aséptico comenzaba a enfermarlo. Necesitaba aire puro.

-La encontramos.- Soltó el aire y caminó con aplomo tras el soldado. Iba a matarla, no podía poner en vilo a todo el palacio.

-¡Ey, ya les dije que no voy a salir sin rop... !- sus ojos celestes se clavaron en Vegeta. Estaba hundida hasta el cuello en la alberca interior que alguna vez compartieron.

-Váyanse. - Los soldados obedecieron sin imponer ninguna resistencia. Vegeta la observó con desprecio- Vámonos de aquí.

-No... - ella le dio la espalda y movió sus brazos debajo del agua para mantenerse flotando.

-Obedece y sal de ahí.

-No. -Vegeta abrió su boca y detuvo las palabras que aún no inventaba. Jamás lo había contradecido con tanta obstinación.

-¡Saldrás!- le gritó mientras sumergía un brazo en el agua y la tomaba con dureza de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta el suelo firme. Tiró una toalla de mal modo sobre su cuerpo.- Vamos. -Bulma no contestó, Vegeta se acunclilló, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con impaciencia buscando su mirada. -No me interesan tus caprichos, vendrás ahora mismo conmigo.

Bulma devolvió una mirada endurecida mientras sus labios temblaban y los ojos se le humedecían. Ató la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se puso de pie junto a él. Vegeta la sujetó del brazo con tanta fuerza que llegaba a doler. Caminaron en silencio hasta la alcoba, él la empujó sin delicadeza mientras la puerta se cerraba.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? ¡Todo el palacio estaba buscándote!- le gritó frente a su cara con prepotencia.- Me hiciste ver como un tonto... - el reclamo hizo eco en la fría habitación. - ¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Sólo nadaba... -se quebró, su voz se oyó aniñada, no lo miró a los ojos. Se mordió los labios y cruzó sus brazos frente a él. Vegeta la examinó resoplando, dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar distancia, se masajeó la sien con sus manos aún enguantadas.

-Recuéstate. -mandó con el tono un poco menos duro. Comenzó a pensar seriamente en ponerle un chip rastreador o algo para localizarla.

Bulma se sentó en la cama todavía reticente a mirarlo, Vegeta la observó un segundo.

-¿Van a matarme?- preguntó de repente con la voz seria y un tono neutro que no parecía natural en ella. De repente sus ojos celestes se alzaron ante él.

-¿Qué...?

-No tienes que mentirme. Quiero saberlo. -Bulma tocó su vientre- Me han repetido mil veces que cuando nazca el bebé tú me matarás, dicen que está en el acta de acuerdo que firmó el concejo...

Vegeta se sentó a su lado.

-No leí el acta completa- dijo simplemente, la mujer lo vio de reojo y sonrió amargamente mientras volvía a ponerse de pie.

-Entonces quiero disfrutar de mi tiempo- sostuvo dirigiéndose con ímpetu hacia la puerta, Vegeta volvió a tomarla de la muñeca.

-¿Quién te dijo esa tontería?- Bulma recordó las charlas en los laboratorios con algunos saiyajin que solían hablar en voz alta para que ella los oyera.

-No importa... Quiero saber la verdad- lo miró con decisión- No me mientas, dímelo. Merezco saberlo...

Él se sonrió volviendo su vista al suelo.

-No importa qué ocurra, tú siempre tienes un nuevo planteo que hacer... -se burló tirando de su mano, Bulma tuvo que sentarse a su lado.- De cualquier forma, no importa qué diga el acta. Yo soy el rey.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?- la terrícola se exasperó llamándole poderosamente la atención.- Hablas demasiado rebuscado para ser de tan pocas palabras... Ahora es cuando necesito tu sequedad: ¿Van a matarme? ¿Sí o no?

Vegeta contuvo una carcajada divertida.

-No es la idea.

-¿No me estás mintiendo?- le pareció simpática la mirada seria de la mujer que buscaba examinar sus expresiones.

-Yo no miento- la seguridad del rey se vio asaltada por una carcajada de la otrora preocupada mujer.

-Vamos, Vegeta... Durante casi un mes me hiciste decirle a medio mundo que intentábamos concebir cuando ni siquiera lo hacíamos...

-Bah, eso fue por una cuestión política. Matarte no me traería ninguna consecuencia.

-¿Pero dejarme con vida?

-Nadie puede cuestionarme.- se inclinó hacia ella haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con la almohada- Eres mi esclava, haré contigo lo que quiera.

Ella lo frenó empujando desde su pecho, sus palabras se sintieron agrias. Vegeta infló su pecho ofendido por el desprecio.

-Duérmete. -fue la dulce despedida que le dedicó antes de internarse en el baño para ducharse luego del arduo entrenamiento.

4

3:00 AM.

Una buena hora para seguir durmiendo que Bulma decidió utilizar para cumplir su cometido. Se deslizó con suma lentitud fuera de las sábanas, procurando ni siquiera respirar para despertar de su ligero sueño al rey saiyajin.

5

- ¡Hija!

-Shhh... mamá, pueden oírnos... -la madre de Bulma no se reprimió en abrazarla, con rapidez espió sobre sus hombros.

-¿Ha venido contigo el apuesto rey saiyajin?

-Mamá... -la muchacha la observó con reproche mientras se quitaba una capucha y dejaba la túnica sobre alguna silla. La casa común estaba en orden y no había nadie más que ellas y su padre, el profesor Briefs, quien dormía plácidamente en un sillón.

-¡Oh! ¡Mírate!- le palmó la barriga prominente- ¡Despiértate, cariño! ¡Despiértate!

- ¡Ma! Podrían oír los demás... Por favor, no hagas tanto escándalo. Me costó mucho venir a verlos. -La señora Briefs no escuchaba, ya había colocado agua para el té al fuego; sus llamados fueron oídos y el señor Briefs también se precipitaba hacia su hija colmado de preguntas superfluas sobre su estadía en el palacio.

-Ahora podemos gritar lo que querramos, gracias a nuestro yerno- aclaró la señora Briefs- La casa ha sido entregada a nosotros solos para mayor comodidad.

-Es cierto, nos llegó una orden del Concejo Real asignándonos la casa.

-¿Es verdad lo que dices, papá? -Bulma tomó asiento con una sonrisa confusa en su rostro ¿Acaso el indiferente y frío rey Vegeta le procuraba bienestar a sus padres a cambio de prohibirle verlos?

-Cierto, muy cierto. Cuéntanos más sobre ti.

-Sí, Bulma ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al pequeño?

-Aún no hablamos de eso- la joven se tomó el vientre con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. No sólo el hecho de ver a sus padres, sino el poder salir al mundo exterior y sentirse libre, le hicieron notar cierta suerte en su desventura. De pronto hubiese querido partir con Vegeta para agradecerle del favor que les hizo a sus padres.

-¿Es atento contigo, el muchacho?- el ceño del profesor Briefs se tensó un poco mientras sorbía su taza de té.

¿Muchacho? ¿Muchacho el rey que los había esclavizado?

-Él no es malo. -resolvió a responder mientras se peinaba el cabello con una mano, en todo este tiempo había crecido un poco.- Podría decirse que estoy bien con él, dentro de lo posible.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti, se nos hacía tiempo que no venías a vernos.

-El otro día le dije a un saiyajin que nos dejara ir a verte y se río de mí- la señora Briefs se mostraba asorada con los recuerdos de aquel rechazo, Bulma se sonrió meneando la cabeza: sus padres eran tan inocentes.

Continuaron riendo y contándose anécdotas felices, como si jamás hubiese pasado un día de separación en todos aquellos meses, como si supieran que iban a volver a ser una familia normal algún día. Ambos hablaban como abuelos orgullosos, y Bulma como una novia con admiración hacia su pareja pero reticencia aún a mostrarlo en casa.

-¿Y Yamcha? - el silencio que le siguió a la pregunta impacientó a la más joven del recinto. Los ojos celestes de Bulma vieron de inmediato como las miradas de sus padres huyeron de ella. -¿Dónde está? -preguntó ahora con seriedad agravándole el tono de voz.

-Hija... ¿No te ha contado tu marido?

-¿Sobre qué... ?

-¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos invadidos, hace poco?

-Sí, lo recuerdo papá... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Yamcha? -comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a recapitular. Pensó que quizás el guerrero hubiese sido herido en aquella ocasión, pero de inmediato se le interpuso un recuerdo de él reprochándole el volver al palacio a la mañana siguiente de la invasión.

-Cuando los saiyajin fueron a invadir dicho planeta... Yamcha fue con ellos.

-Ah... No lo sabía, no lo vi en las naves.

¿Para qué querría Vegeta llevarlo? Ella y todos los científicos del planeta trabajaron para alistar las naves a tiempo aquella ocasión, ella ya no iba a boicotearlo, no tenía caso llevar como prevensión a Yamcha.

Bulma alzó los ojos hacia sus padres esperando la continuación del relato, como nadie hablaba tuvo que volver a insistir.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Qué le pasó?

-Bulma...

6

- ¿Bulma? -Vegeta dejó de buscarla con su mano entre las sábanas, abrió los ojos alterado. - ¡Humana!

Esta tenía que ser la última vez que se escapara. Tomó sus botas, apenas terminó de ponerse los guantes y al abrir la puerta vio a Nappa apostado a un lado.

-La terrícola... ella...

-Lo sabemos, Majestad. -Nappa lo observó de lado- No está en el Palacio.

-No eres de gran ayuda, Nappa ¿Dónde supone que esté? Si fue con los terrícolas no podremos identificarla con los scouters, su ki es débil... ella es...

-La identificarán por el ki de la criatura. -Vegeta se tranquilizó, asintió pensativamente.- Deberías comprarle una correa, Vegeta.

Los ojos del rey rotaron fríamente hacia Nappa.

-Estás tomándote mucha confianza al dirigirte a mí. No olvides cómo acabó el viejo del Concejo.

-Y usted, Majestad, no olvide que es el rey de este planeta y de que esa hembra es su esclava. -Nappa se inclinó ante él- Mandaré a llevártela en cuanto la encuentren.

7

-¡Qué estupidez!- Vegeta dio otro golpe seco en el aire, estaba sudado y agotado por la larga lucha contra la nada.- Soldados saiyajins teniendo que internarse entre los esclavos humanos... ¡Esa mujer es estúpida! Deberé pensar en un castigo para ella...

Una de las puertas del recinto se abrió, el sonido de descomprensión alertó al rey saiyajin. Se giró bruscamente.

-Muy bien, Nappa- lo felicitó, el soldado empujó a Bulma dentro de la cámara de entrenamiento. Su rostro se notaba fatalmente serio, observó a Vegeta con rencor mientras equilibraba su paso.

-Ya sabemos cómo burló a la guardia. -Nappa arrojó una peluca negra que cayó junto a los pies de Bulma, también una armadura de mujer. -Es toda suya, Majestad.

-Sí. -Vegeta miró a Bulma con severidad, la mujer mantuvo su mirada mientras la puerta se cerraba dejándolos a solas. -Agradece estar embarazada del heredero ¿Dónde estuviste?

El saiyajin caminó lentamente hacia ella mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con sus guantes. Se inclinó a los pies de la mujer para tomar la armadura que Nappa había arrojado, la examinaba seriamente.

-¡HABLA!

-Fui con mis padres. -cortó en seco la mujer, con la voz firme y dura, pero con ese extraño tono que adhiere la amargura contenida en la garganta.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras, humana.- el rey se puso de pie. -¿¡QUÉ HAS...?!- Vegeta se tomó la mejilla sorprendido mientras Bulma se tomaba la mano adolorida, se inclinó quejándose por el dolor- ¿Me has golpeado?- insistió el saiyajin guiándose por el sonido del chasquido seco que sonó en el aire.

-¡BESTIA! ¡MATASTE A YAMCHA!- La mujer le gritó a todo pulmón mientras intentaba recuperar la postura erguida, aún se sostenía la mano a causa de la bofetada que había intentando procurarle al rey.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, terrícola? -el saiyajin dio un paso al frente tomando la mano  
sana de la muchacha, la jaló de la muñeca acercándola a él.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando, mujer loca?

-Mis padres ya me contaron. Yamcha fue con ustedes a la invasión y jamás volvió. -Vegeta frunció el ceño más de lo normal y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ella, soltó su mano.

-Ya veo... ¿Y eso qué?- Bulma levantó los ojos sorprendida, de inmediato se le humedecieron en llanto. Vegeta le daba la espalda fríamente mientras examinaba la armadura.

-Era el único hombre que amé ¿Por qué tenías que enviarlo a una muerte segura?

-Siempre se envían esclavos para manejar los proyectores. -contestó secamente.- Como sea, tú has desobedecido la orden de permanecer en el castillo y eso...

-No sé qué harás conmigo, pero no pienso quedarme un día más en este lugar con un asesino. -Vegeta se dio la vuelta sonriendo con la actitud de un perfecto bastardo.

-Tú harás lo que se te ordene.

-¿Para qué diablos me quieres aquí?- le espetó la mujer con furia avanzando hacia él mientras se sostenía el vientre. -Ya estoy embarazada ¿Por qué debo permanecer contigo?

Vegeta largó una carcajada que resonó en el vacío del inerte habitáculo de metal cromado.

-No pensé que lo hacías para concebir... -se rió confiado, cruzó sus brazos mientras se recargaba con arrogancia contra una de las paredes.

-Lo hago por obligación ¿Crees que lo disfruto? Prefiero dormir con mis padres entre la humedad y las ratas de las barracas, que contigo. Tú das más asco.

Cualquier gesto confiado, arrogante o feliz desapareció de su rostro para congelarse con la gelidez habitual.

-Será mejor que...

-Eres el sujeto más despreciable que jamás he conocido ¿Quieres castigarme por huir? Me castigas todas las noches cuando me obligas a acostarme contigo.

-¿Obligarte?- los nervios tensaron los labios del saiya, aparentando una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que lo haría si tuviera opción? Tú eres el que me quiere contigo, no es al revés... -los ojos de la mujer enfrentaron con seguridad a los oscuros ojos del super saiyajin.

-Yo no te necesito, el Concejo exige que...

-Entonces era cierto: el Concejo tiene más poder que el rey. -Vegeta apretó la mandíbula y abandonó su pose relajada contra la pared. La puerta del habitáculo se abrió dejándole paso. Bulma permaneció de pie, firme, con el rostro tenso y una lágrima escapando al fin de su húmeda mirada.

8

-Vaya, una reunión del Concejo con el rey. Que conste en actas- la burla de uno de los antiguos concejeros hizo reír a todos, menos a Vegeta. Volvió a aclararse la voz, pero fue Nappa quien tomó la palabra.

-¿Cuál es el caso?

-Quiero que la terrícola vuelva con los suyos- asumió finalmente el rey, sus brazos y piernas se encontraban cruzadas. Su silla era la única que miraba a los ventanales, sabía que debía poseer el favor del Concejo pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirles plestía.

-¿Qué? Imposible, la hembra debe permanecer en el castillo hasta que de a luz a su hijo.

-Has soportado su presencia durante meses ¿Qué más da un par más?

-La quiero afuera. Ella no merece tantas atenciones. -se puso de pie con nerviosismo. -Quítenla de aquí, envien doctores y custodia con ella. Traíganla cuando sea el momento, pero ahora necesito que esté fuera. El palacio ya no puede permitirse episodios de búsqueda con la hembra perdida quién sabe dónde. Que esté fuera.

-Ya veo... Sí, realmente ha sido vergonzoso ver como los humanos notaban que habíamos perdido al heredero- un soldado maduro de la elite asintió ante las palabras del rey.

-No es mala la idea. El campamento humano no está lejos, podríamos disponer doctores en caso de emergencia y el día del parto los guardias la treaerían volando en menos de un minuto. -un murmullo incesante tomó control de la sala durante los minutos en los que Vegeta permaneció paciente vigilando su reino por los ventanales; cuando se dio la vuelta, Nappa se puso de pie para expresarle la decisión final.

9

-Humana, ven. -la profunda voz de Nappa le llamó la atención. Bulma se puso de pie, dejó atrás el sofá y tomó un bolso que tenía preparado con las escasas pertenencias que el Palacio le había otorgado. Nappa se mostró soprendido por la previsión de la mujer ¿Acaso Vegeta le había anunciado a ella primero que se retiraría? La faz limpia y tranquila de Bulma le hizo pensar que había sido una decisión de mutuo acuerdo, pero la sonrisa de la muchacha al salir de la habitación que contrastada con el rostro serio de Vegeta, le hizo pensar que había sido ella la de la decisión.

Tres hombres más la esperaban en la puerta. Uno era tsufur, un hombre que solía ver en las salas de recuperación y que últimamente habían designado para hacerle aquellos extraños estudios durante el embarazo. Los otros dos eran soldados grandes de aspecto rudo pero pulcro.

-Vamos. -apresuró Nappa sin dar mayores explicaciones. Cruzaron la ciudad en una pequeña nave de vidrios negros mientras los soldados se quejaban de la velocidad. -Te quedarás aquí hasta que sea el día, luego volverás cuando todo haya terminado. Ellos te custodiarán, el médico te asistirá ante cualquier dificultad. Todos recibirán los alimentos necesarios por medio del Palacio. Es todo.

-Entendido. Adiós, Nappa. -Bulma vio la nave alejándose. Desde el campamento humano podían distinguirse las torres más altas del palacio sobre los techos de chapa de acero, la muchacha dio un último vistazo a la que fuera su cómoda vida como consorte real.

- ¿Vamos, Bulma?- preguntó el tsufur.

-Sí. -la muchacha decidió tocar la puerta vieja y desvencijada antes que entrar por ella, quería darle la sorpresa a sus padres.

10

-Rey Vegeta, aquí tiene la hembra que seleccionó.- Vegeta alzó los ojos, estaba sentado al borde de la cama en la oscuridad de su alcoba. La puerta se cerró y sólo la mujer quedó en frente suyo.

En el pasillo, dos miembros del Concejo se miraron entre ellos con complicidad.

-Es un alivio que el rey haya decidido aumentar su prole, será mejor que no pierda tiempo esperando el primer nacimiento cuando ya puede engendrar otros...

* * *

**PARTE 2 :**  
**Debilidad Terrícola**

1

-He cambiado de opinión, lárgate de aquí. -Vegeta se recostó cubriéndose con las sábadas. La mujer permaneció de pie algo contrariada -¡Largo!

La puerta se cerró, el rey abrió los ojos en la oscuridad.

No debo actuar irracionalmente, podría estar engendrando hijos débiles que serían la deshonra de la casta real. suspiró en la oscuridad echándole una mirada al cortinado de metal que le impedía ver la noche. Las noches eran largas en Veyita Sei, y ahora para él serían largas y aburridas.

2

-Mamá, ya deja de llorar... -Bulma consolaba a su madre mientras se observaba con extrañeza con el señor Briefs.

-Es que es horrible cuando una pareja se divorcia... ¿Acaso tú te quedarás con la mitad del palacio?

-Mamá, no éramos un matrimonio. -la explicación no llegó a oídos de la señora Briefs que palmeó la barriga de Bulma con desconsuelo.

-Pobrecito bebé, con sus padres divorciados...

-Mamá, no estamos divorciados, jamás nos casam...

-¡Eso es! Si aún no te ha hecho firmar nada quizás sólo haya sido una separación momentánea. No te preocupes, hija, todos los matrimonios tienen problemas con el embarazo.

-Pero mamá, nosotros... Bien, no importa.

-Yo estoy feliz de tenerte en casa, hija. -el señor Briefs se estiró en su asiento dejando a un lado el plato de comida.- Aunque es algo incómodo con los dos saiyajins afuera...

-Y el doctor dentro- la madre de Bulma guiñó un ojo. -¿Quiere algún bocadillo, señor Kuro?

-¿Eh? No, no... -el médico se avergonzó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

La sonrisa de Bulma se amplió aún más, era bueno saber que todo en su casa seguía siendo como siempre, que había calidez, buen humor, buena comida...

-Me pregunto cómo será mi nietecito- soltó de repente la señora Briefs viendo intrigada el vientre de su hija, la anciana se puso de pie recogiendo los platos.

-Yo también me lo pregunto.- el suspiro de Bulma no le fue indiferente a su padre.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quisiera saber qué llevo en el vientre. Los saiyans son despóticos, él será el príncipe de todos ellos. Matará gente, papá, despreciará las otras razas. Conquistará planetas y arruinará civilizaciones.

-¿Dices que los genes saiyajins harán eso?- Bulma asintió con pena- Hija, también ha habido humanos así en nuestro planeta. No es genético.

-¿Crees que pueda educarlo? No creo que me lo permitan... Este niño no distinguirá entre bien y mal, creerá que es bueno asesinar, como Vegeta cuando mandó a morir a Yamcha- Bulma retiró la mirada de los ojos de su padre para perderlos en la vieja mesa de madera.

La noche llegó y al darse la vuelta en la cama improvisada sintió a la pared chocar con su rostro. Llovía y las gotas golpeaban escandalosamente sobre el techo de chapa, se oía la tormenta retumbando en las paredes. Retumbando en su memoria... La lluvia, la alberca, él...

-¡Tama!- el gato de la familia Briefs seguía vivo luego de tantos años, saltó sobre la cabeza de Bulma maullando insoportablemente- ¿Aún no has superado tu miedo a las tormentas?- le murmuró la muchacha abriendo las sábanas para que el felino entrara con ella, lo acarició para que se tranquilizara hasta que sintió su cola hamacándose gustosamente contra su pierna. -¿Crees que mi hijo tenga cola, Tama?

El gato maulló como respuesta y ella sonrió pensativamente mientras espiaba por las ventanas de cristal con huecos rotos donde se colaba la lluvia.

3

-¿Por qué todos están tan sonrientes?- protestó Vegeta mientras tomaba asiento junto a los miembros del Concejo en el comedor común del palacio.

-¿Y por qué no? Hace unos días llegaron los informes del doctor. Todo va bien.

-En un mes tendremos a un niño sano y fuerte, el próximo rey.

-¿Un mes?- se preguntó el saiyajin arrugando el entrecejo.

-Claro, el tiempo pasa volando ¿verdad? Y al fin, cuando te des cuenta de que el niño ha nacido sano podrás tener niños a granel, futuros super saiyajins ¡Larga vida a la raza saiyajin!

-¡Larga vida!

Vegeta bostezó aburrido ante sus comentarios.

-Pues ya no será una raza tan pura. -objetó comenzando a probar su comida- Está manchada con la sangre terrícola.

-¡Ya quiero mancharme yo como tú con las terrícolas!- el comentario hizo reír a todos salvo al mismo de siempre. -Relájate, Majestad.

-Ustedes están demasiado relajados, no me fio hasta ver con mis propios ojos el resultado de aquel engendro.

-¡Señor! No lo llame así, será su heredero y próximo rey de Veyita-Sei.

-¿Qué tal si la sangre humana es débil? Ellos son débiles, en muchos aspectos.- Vegeta perdió la mirada en su vaso con agua.

-Su hijo será fuerte, pierda cuidado. El gen saiyajin no se inhibe, se potencia. Ya lo verá, Alteza.

El silencio se sumió sobre la mesa, todos dedicaron su atención a comer. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a levantarse para volver a sus puestos, sólo Nappa permaneció comiendo junto a Vegeta.

-Están felices porque en un mes todos podrán tener sus mestizos- declaró el rey ofuscado. -Les interesa un demonio mi heredero, quieren el suyo.

-Entiende, Vegeta... -Nappa le dio una palmada ruda en la espalda y le sonrió con malicia. -Todos estamos más tranquilos sin temer quedarnos sin casta real... Por cierto, hace tiempo no asistes a misiones de conquista.

-Cuando ubiquemos un nuevo punto estable de invasión, partiré. -El rey bufó cruzándose de brazos, hacía tiempo había terminado de comer.- ¿Qué hembra escogerás tú para procrear?

-¿Hembra? ¡Hembras! Quiero tener al menos una docena de fuertes niños.

-Debes ser cuidadoso al elegirla, no queremos que sean fuertes y estúpidos. Supongo que algo han de heredar de las humanas.- el rey miró de nuevo por los ventanales.

-Sin embargo tú ni siquiera has escogido a una hembra, tomaste a la primera que se te otorgó.

Vegeta rotó sus ojos hacia Nappa y los volvió con la misma frialdad a la ventana.

-Fue tu consejo.

-Si hereda algo de su madre quizás sea esa locura intrépida que tiene ella.

-Bulma no es intrépida, es irracional e impulsiva. Eso es malo para un líder.

-¿Bulma? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Es como se llama ¿O no? -Vegeta se puso de pie y dejó solo a Nappa en la mesa que continuaba sonriéndose a causa de las palabras de su rey.

¿Entonces ya hacía un mes desde que la mujer se había marchado? Probablemente jamás volviera a verla, el niño le sería quitado al nacer y ella volvería a su vida como esclava humana. Quizás no la hiciera trabajar más en reconocimiento a sus servicios. Vegeta caminó por los jardines del palacio, recién habían almorzado pero ya en pocas horas el sol se pondría por el ala oeste del castillo. Probablemente tendría que tomar a un harén de hembras terrícolas, aunque no le apetecía tanto como hacía un mes el hecho de tener más herederos.

Con uno simplemente bastaba, los elites lo entrenarían mientras él continuaba en la expansión de su reino.

-Veyita -pensó en voz alta cuando planeaba el nombre del bebé. Lo imaginaba moreno, de cabellos negros, mirada fiera. Fuerte, poderoso.

No débil, no como ella.

Ella era débil, se veía débil y lo era. Como esas flores... Vegeta arrancó una flor con desprecio de un arbusto bastante exhuberante.

La arrancó con la misma facilidad con la que las mujeres del harén la habían arrebatado de la piscina interior para maltratarla. Aplastó la flor en su mano, recordando la primer noche que la sostuvo por el cuello hasta ahogarla. Soltó y los pétalos cayeron arrugados a sus pies.

Iba a aplastarla, a la flor, al recuerdo de esa hembra débil que hacía peligrar la fuerza de su heredero. Alzó la bota frente a esos pétalos que antes habían sido bellos y firmes y ahora se veían retorcidos y desencantados en el suelo. Una brisa suave sopló a su lado agitando las plantas y volando algunos pétalos lejos de su pisada.

Sintió aquel aroma suave y dulce, pero ácido. El aroma de esas plantas extrañas que los esclavos se encargaban de hacer germinar para disimular la piedra seca que era el planeta entero.

Ella también había sido una adquisición ácida, suave y dulce. Rebelde y confrontativa, pero también... Recordaba las ocasiones que había compartido con ella, las mejores. Sin lugar a dudas la terrícola fue una sana distracción y una grata descarga para él y sus ocupaciones. Nada más.

Dejó sus intenciones, decidió que la flor no merecía su tiempo.

-¡Rey Vegeta...! - los pasos agitados de un soldado entre la quietud del jardín lo hicieron dar media vuelta hacia él- Rey Vegeta, el parto se ha adelantado. Ya han traído a la mujer.

-¿¡Qué!? Nacerá enfermo si nace ahora. -protestó caminando hacia el interior del castillo, Nappa se le interpuso. -Lárgate de aquí, el niño debe nacer en treinta días más ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

-A veces ocurre esto, Vegeta. Cálmate, el niño no correrá mayores peligros, es hijo de saiyajin.

-Sí, pero también es mitad terrícola- contestó con desprecio mientras avanzaba, golpeó a Nappa con su hombro para abrirse paso.

-Vegeta. Ya están operando, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Nacerá ahora. -Vegeta y Nappa se observaron, el rey respiró con furia mientras presionaba sus puños.- Tu presencia pondrá presión a los doctores, déjalos actuar.

-Deben sentir presión, tienen al próximo rey en sus manos.

-Tranquilo, Majestad... -un soldado intentó apañarlo, pero Vegeta lo observó con furia.

-Iré a entrenar. -comentó bastante molesto, Nappa lo observó retirarse por los jardines con satisfacción.

4

Volvió a rotar sus ojos hacia la ventana, ya era de noche.

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cámara sin lograr entrenar, lo había intentado pero no conseguía concentrarse. Ahorró tiempo y se vistió de gala tal y como recomendaba el protocolo ante nacimientos dentro de la familia real.

El anunció oficial sería dado esa misma noche cuando el parto hubiera terminado ¿Podría tardar tanto? Nappa se comprometió a llamarlo en cuanto todo terminara o si algo grave pasaba. Él no se había puesto el rastreador, no quería estar vigilando a cada instante el poder de pelea de su hijo, lo pondría más ansioso.

¿Ansioso por qué? Porque todo lo que jamás quiso hacer estaba haciéndose, porque todo lo que lo obligaron a hacer podría irse al demonio si esa mujer pasaba sus genes al engendro...

-Más te vale que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para expulsar a mi hijo como debe ser... -deseó el saiyajin.

-Alteza, ya terminó todo- los parlantes de la cámara lo sobresaltaron, se puso de pie bajo la orden del escueto mensaje. Acomodó su capa y salió de la sala de entrenamiento.

Los esclavos lo observaban pasar con más nervios que antes, él se mantenía firme y serio, ninguno de sus sentimientos era reflejado en su rostro. Así debía ser.

Fue hasta la sala de encubación, que hacía tiempo estaba vacía. Un séquito de al menos veinte hombres rodeaban en el centro una encubadora. Vegeta tuvo que toser para que se voltearan a él.

-Majestad... -no se dijo nada más.

-¿Es macho?

-Sí.

-Denme un rastreador.- exigió con acostumbrado don de mando. Un soldado del Concejo le prestó el suyo.

-¿No quiere verlo?- Vegeta encendió el scouter antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para distinguirlo. El rey esperó paciente mientras todos los comandos eran encendidos.

-¿Uno?- los soldados agacharon la cabeza, Nappa titubeó.- ¡¿Uno?! - Vegeta avanzó a zancadas hasta la encubadora, los soldados se retiraron dejándole ver al bebé. -Es... es humano. -rezongó Vegeta, su rostro grave empalideció repentinamente. El niño lucía débil, apenas tenía cabello y este era lila. Dormía serenamente en la encubadora chupando su propio dedo pulgar.

-No, es saiyajin- observó Nappa rápidamente mientras alzaba de la cola al adormilado bebé que echó a llorar ruidosamente.

-Tiene buenos pulmones... -quiso consolar algún concejero.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!? -bramó Vegeta haciendo trizas el rastreador- ¿Por qué este bebé es tan débil? ¡Es demasiado débil! ¡Dijeron que 14 mil unidades!

-Es que... Bueno, el niño mostró esa potencia en la concepción.

-Sí, tú has sido testigo, Vegeta. -Nappa volvió a depositar al niño en la cama.- Quizás aún está débil, nació antes de su tiempo. Si esperamos...

-¿Esperar? ¡¿Esperar?! ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi sangre con la que hagan los experimentos? ¡Soy el rey de todos los saiyajins! ¡Soy superior a todos ustedes! ¡Experimenten con su prole, no con los herederos al trono!

-El señor Nappa tiene razón. El niño ha nacido antes de tiempo, en la concepción hemos verificado una fuerza muy superior a la de cualquier bebé saiyajin. Esa fuerza no se ha extinto, forma parte del niño. Sólo habrá que despertarla. -el científico tsufur dio un paso frente al rey.

-¿Crees que con los entrenamientos mejorará? Si no lo hace es mejor matarlo ahora, no perderemos tiempo. -el rey se cruzó de brazos exasperado.

-Yo creo que sí. -asintió el científico, Vegeta aceptó soltando el aire de su reprimido bufido.

-De acuerdo. Le daremos la oportunidad. Sepárenlo de la madre, no podemos permitirle que contagie más de su debilidad.

-De hecho, Majestad el niño está muy débil, no puedo asegurarles que las encubadoras sean capaces de mantenerlo con vida mucho mejor que su madre.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, tsufur?- Vegeta observó al científico con desprecio.

-Deberá recibir los cuidados de su madre, al menos por el tiempo en el que es indispensable para un cachorro humano.

-¿Y qué tiempo es ese?- Vegeta frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Un año.

-¿Tanto?

-No te preocupes, Vegeta. No modificará su caracter. Recuerda que los niños forman su personalidad a partir del tercer año de edad.

-Sí, está bien. Pero si no se vuelve más fuerte en poco tiempo, yo mismo lo exterminaré ¡Largo de aquí!- el bramido incluso calló el llanto del bebé, uno a uno los soldados abandonaron la sala de encubación. Vegeta se mordió el labio inferior con molestia.- ¿Sus ojos también?- le preguntó al niño abriéndole los párpados con indiferencia. -No se parece a mí...

De no ser por la cola, hubiese llegado a dudar de su paternidad. No, imposible: Bulma sólo había sido suya. Miró al bebé con curiosidad ¿Esta era la milagrosa mixtura de razas? ¿Este era el próximo super saiyajin?

Lo observó con desprecio unos segundos y luego dio una media vuelta, se quitó la capa en el camino. No tenía apetito, cerró la puerta de su alcoba asegurándose de que nadie más la abriera. Se dejó caer en la cama.

-Son todos unos buenos para nada, yo tenía razón.- golpeó el colchón con su puño. Desde un primer momento, al ver el Acta frente a sus ojos, supo que fecundar a una humana no sería el boleto para una raza superior, por lógica la debilidad terminaría por asfixiar la fuerza saiyajin.- Todo es culpa de la mujer...

5

Un par de días después, Vegeta decidió ver al niño y corroborar su ki sin intermediarios. Se adentró en las encubadoras, el pequeño lucía más delgado, casi no se movía y respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué diablos...? ¡NAPPA!- el grito retumbó de tal manera que el saiyajin se hizo presente ante su rey en un instante- ¿Qué diablos pasa? Dijeron que iba a ponerse más fuerte, no que se vería más patético.

-Ten paciencia, Vegeta. Aún no recibe los cuidados adecuados. -Los ojos de Vegeta destellaron ira.

-¿¡Y por qué el que podría ser tu príncipe no recibe los cuidados apropiados, Nappa!?

-Alteza... -Nappa bajó la cabeza- Su madre no puede alimentarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? ¿Huyó?- Vegeta caminó fuera de la sala de encubación, Nappa lo siguió mientras el rey encendía su scouter decidido a traer de regreso a la mujer.

-Ella no huyó... A veces lo intenta. -El rey observó con interés a su soldado, Nappa hablaba con una seriedad propia de momentos críticos- Los tsufurs hacen lo posible para retenerla.

-¿Los tsufurs? Ese es trabajo de saiyajin...

-No, sólo sus cuidados evitan que ella marche al otro mundo.- los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron pasmados. Si perdían a la mujer, inevitablemente perderían al niño

-Ya veo... -suspiró observando el techo con las manos en la cintura. -La terrícola no desea cumplir sus obligaciones.

-No, Vegeta, ella podría morir. -Nappa vio como su rey caminaba dándole la espalda sin ningún interés en sus palabras, se iba a las salas de entrenamiento por el lado opuesto al sector donde se encontraba en recuperación la mujer. Quizás él hubiese subestimado a Vegeta, quizás realmente el rey jamás había tenido intenciones con la terráquea más que cumplir con el Acta una vez que los papeles fueron firmados. Quizás realmente no le interesaba, sin importar si alguna vez la llamó por su nombre, quizás para él la terrícola pasó de amante a encubadora de su criatura sin escalas.

Siguieron un par de días más, Vegeta estaba reticente como cuando planeaba una batalla. Incluso le preguntó sobre las posiciones de sus tropas en el espacio, volvió a hacer un relevamiento de los planetas que se suponían invadidos con los bebés enviados hacía décadas a planetas débiles. Se interesaba en todo silenciosamente, asistió a una reunión del Concejo permaneciendo callado y con la vista clavada en los ventanales, pero asistió.

Preguntó a los científicos: el rey jamás pisó la sala donde tenían a la humana y nadie lo vio en las encubadoras. Quizás Vegeta era el más listo de todos y dio por muerto a ambos, continuando con sus ocupaciones.

Aquella tarde lo encontró en los jardines, él estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba con seriedad un camino de hormigas que atravesaba el sendero cementado por donde todo el Palacio caminaba.

-Hace tiempo no entrenas.

-No, necesito un oponente realmente fuerte para medirme. Mis poderes de super saiyajin me han hecho invencible. -la conclusión del saiyajin salió tranquila de su voz, no presumía simplemente daba su parecer.

-Ella se ha recuperado. -dijo de repente Nappa, el rey volteó hacia él. -Ahora está alimentando al niño. -Vegeta sonrió con soberbia mientras volvía al castillo.

¿Para qué se lo había dicho? Vegeta volvió a faltar al Concejo en lo que restó de la semana y pareció importarle poco no tener enemigo descente, porque combatió en las cámaras de entrenamiento con el empeño de un soldado raso que acaba de ser ascendido.

6

-Vegeta, han pasado unas semanas. La mujer está más que repuesta, ha pedido regresar a su hogar.

-¿Crees que sea conveniente?- Nappa giró hacia Vegeta con asombro; el rey saiyajin estaba usándolo para pedirle consejo.

-No lo digo yo, los médicos insisten.

-Entiendo. - y sin más, el rey volvió a su sala de entrenamiento. Nappa estaba absorto, creyó y se jactó de conocer como nadie al joven monarca pero últimamente descubría que no podía traspasar los muros de su apariencia para corroborar en qué estaba pensado, porque no le cabía duda de que en algo estaba cavilando.

7

Bulma abrió apenas los ojos, aún estaba bastante adormilada. Vio junto a su cama a un par de soldados y científicos observándola con seriedad, con un gesto le indicaron que se levantara y los siguiera. Caminó preocupada por los pasillos, no vio a su bebé por ningún lado.

"Es extraño... " otra vez el desfile custodiada por los recovecos del palacio, otra vez las paredes desnudas, la luz artificial, la imposibilidad de saber si era de día o de noche. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, cuando se abrió Bulma fue forzada a entrar con algo de delicadeza. Era una alcoba, con cama para ella y una cuna donde descansaba el pequeño, esta vez no había balcón.

-Ya dije que me iré a mi casa. -resopló mirando con suficiencia a los soldados. La puerta se cerró dejándola atrapada con su hijo, Bulma se sonrió queriendo aceptar su nueva situación, dio unos pasos hasta la cuna mirando los ojos despiertos del pequeño- ¿Te gusta la habitación que nos ha dado tu padre? Creo que le falta un poco de decoración.

Obviamente el niño no logró contestarle, concilió el sueño rápidamente para que luego su madre lo imitara. Estaba cansada, el parto había sido doloroso e incluso necesitó una intervención quirúrgica para completar todo el proceso. La anestesia la debilitó e impidió que pudiera alimentar al niño. Los doctores no sabían muy bien cómo tratarla hasta que trajeron un esclavo humano que había sido médico en la Tierra. Él la recuperó; le contaron que estuvo muchas veces cerca de Irse.

- ¿Vegeta... ? - su murmullo no alcanzó a salir de entre sus labios. Pestañeó un par de veces y se sentó en la cama; un hombre le daba la espalda mientras observaba al niño.

-Eres débil... y le has transmitido tu debilidad.- reprochó Vegeta volviendo la vista hacia ella. Bulma jamás pensó que su presencia podría llegar a impactarla de aquella manera, quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras se ubicaba espacial y termporalmente. - No podrás huir esta vez, tienes guardia permanente. Volverás a tus labores en algunos días.

Su tono frío y monótono de voz abrió un abismo entre ambos y quizás por su situación actual, quizás por la fragilidad emocional de tener un hijo suyo, deseaba estar cerca de él.

-¿Al campo?- alcanzó a protestar con los ojos abiertos expresivamente, como si temiera volver a caminar con las piernas hundidas en los arrozales.

-No. - Vegeta comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse. Lucía pulcro, arreglado. Mantenía puesta su armadura regular y los guantes.

-¿Qué dijiste antes de Trunks?- el saiya la miró confundido.

-¿Trunks?

-Sí, así le puse al bebé.

-No te apegues, si continúa siendo débil será eliminado. -la puerta se cerró y ella volvió a quedar sola en la alcoba. El bastardo había conseguido llevarse la última palabra.

8

Era demasiado probable que el niño fuera eliminado, de ser un simple hijo de soldado terminaría siendo envíado a otro planeta, otra fortuna... pero el sólo hecho de llevar su sangre y haberla debilitado, lo destinaba a morir.

-Trunks... -repitió frunciendo el ceño.

9

Bulma intentó protestar, pidió hablar con Vegeta pero le fue denegado.

-Por orden del Concejo, te quedarás aquí hasta que el niño cumpla el año de edad.- Nappa le recitó su sentencia calmadamente, él mismo no parecía demasiado feliz con la noticia que le daba.

La cárcel se movió de lugar, es decir, su habitación. La destinaron a un lugar tan amplio que bien podría ser un taller. Tenía servicio completo y un pequeño balcón que oficiaba como el único espacio verde donde podía llevar a Trunks. Espacio verde era un decir, se trataba de una pequeña superficie de tierra y rocas, porque el Concejo veía a bien que el bebé mitad humano se criara en el exterior para adquirir la inmunidad apropiada.

A ella finalmente la llevaron a los talleres para trabajar medio tiempo (fue un alivio al encierro), en aquellos momentos no se le permitía sacar a Trunks de la habitación, era por "la seguridad del heredero".

Una tarde, Nappa fue el encargado de trasladarla por los pasillos a los talleres.

-¿Crees posible que el niño se vuelva más fuerte?- el soldado la miró de lado con recelo.

-Hay una posibilidad, confiaremos en sus genes saiyajin. - Y eso fue todo lo que Nappa le dijo al respecto. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca en su soledad, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre sus preocupaciones.

Estaba otra vez frente a una dicotomía: si Trunks no mostraba fuerza saiyajin, sería eliminado... Si Trunks se volvía más fuerte, viviría. Viviría para convertirse en un genocida intergaláctico.

-No importa que tan tirano sea tu padre, no morirás. Te lo prometo. -Bulma sostuvo al niño contra su pecho alguna noche. -Y no serás como él...

Los meses fueron sucediéndose, el niño ganó peso y estatura, su hambre se volvía cada vez más voraz pero los rastreadores seguían indicando el fatídico uno.

Bulma comenzó a notar que sus viajes a los talleres eran siempre escoltados por Nappa. No tardó en arrancarle una frase por cada viaje.

-¿Cómo está Vegeta?- preguntó en alguna ocasión. Nappa se sonrió como si la cuestión le hiciera gracia.

-El rey está bien.

-Jamás viene a ver al niño. -se quejó la mujer con ligereza a unos pasos del taller.

-Nosotros le informamos su estado.

Dos frases. Día record.

Nappa continuó su viaje a los hangares, el rey verificaba que todo estuviera en orden para mandar a unos exploradores tras nuevas conquistas, se encargaba de eso porque todo estaba tan tranquilo en su basto reinado que necesitaba alguna ocupación.

-Rey Vegeta... -el aludido dejó de contar las naves personales con la vista para voltear hacia Nappa, el soldado caminaba hacia él con tranquilidad. - Están bien, el niño sigue creciendo como humano.

-Ya veo. - volvió su vista a las naves con desinterés.

-La terrícola preguntó por ti. -Vegeta continuó en su tarea sin mosquearse.

-Mandaré a la elite. Serán viajes largos, ellos no perderán estado físico. -resolvió finalmente el rey sin prestarle la debida atención al presidente del Concejo.

-Está bien, los viajes serán muy largos para descubrir nuevos planetas... Pero el nuestro quedará desprotegido. -Vegeta rió.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente. -la sonrisa confiada le devolvió vitalidad a su gélido rostro. Nappa tuvo que limitarse a asentir, el rey parecía guardarse en el planeta para alguna conquista que valiese la pena.

¿O era con otro motivo?

La habitación de la mujer no había sido designada al azar.

Vegeta regresó de su entrenamiento aquella noche, pronto el invierno caería sobre la capital de VeyitaSei, sin embargo él abrió el cortinado que separaba a su habitación del balcón. No le importaba el frío, ni que su aliento se convirtiera en vapor; salió y buscó en la oscuridad de la medianoche sobre los ventanales de las torres del castillo.

Se hizo hacia atrás cuando a lo lejos vislumbró a la humana caminando sobre su balcón con el niño. Encendió su scouter y apuntó hacia ellos con la mirada aunque estuviera a la considerable distancia de diez calles.

-Uno... -murmuró decepcionado apagando el equipo. Su voz se vaporizó frente a él, apoyó sus manos enguantadas sobre el barandal del balcón y se inclinó hacia delante viendo a la hembra. Allá, lejos... lejos y abajo.

Hoy ella había preguntado por él. Se sonrió.

Dio un salto posando ahora sus botas sobre la baranda y se impulsó al frente para despegar vuelo, mantenía la vista clavada en el balcón de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios? -La alarma de todo el Palacio comenzó a sonar, pero no era una alarma de ataque sino una de preparación para la partida. Vegeta arrugó el ceño con fastidio y volvió hacia su habitación para cuestionar al Concejo sobre la naturaleza de tal escándalo.

10

-Alístate para un viaje- Bulma fue puesta de pie de la cama por un soldado desconocido.- Trae al niño.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viaje? ¡No iré a ninguna parte!- estaba claro, iban a matarlos a ambos. Tomó al niño en un abrazo e intentó escapar, pero otro guardia le cubrió el paso por la puerta, la sostuvo de la mano y la llevó con ellos. -¿Pero de qué viaje me hablan? ¡Quiero hablar con Vegeta!

-Tendrás un largo tiempo para hablar con el rey. -Bulma los observó realmente intrigada- Él exigió llevarte.

-¿Llevarme? ¿A dónde?

* * *

**PARTE 3:**  
**A la Tierra**

1

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan invadido la Tierra? -Vegeta se rehusaba a tomar asiento en el salón del Concejo.

-Fue durante las últimas horas. Estuvimos analizando la situación, no estamos seguros de que haya sido una invasión.- Nappa le pasó su rastreador a Vegeta, podía oírse la grabación de los últimos sucesos.

-La transmisión se cortó... Quizás sólo se descompusieron los scouters. -anunció un soldado entre todos. Vegeta se quitó el aparato con cierta desconfianza.

-La alarma sonó para enviar unos hombres a la Tierra y verificar la situación, Majestad. Es extraño, nuestras cámaras no registran actividad...

-¿Y qué hay de los satélites, Nappa?- el rey se veía fastidiado.

-Nada... - el soldado encendió un monitor y las cámaras de los satélites mostraban una Tierra desierta. -No se ha visto a nada entrar en su atmósfera tampoco, al menos no hay registro de su ki. Los soldados hubiesen avisado.

-Entonces perdimos una tropa entera de custodios y nadie es responsable... ¿Hace cuánto fue el último contacto?

-Intentamos ser prudentes, pero ya transcurrió una semana.

-Con lo ineptos que son esos clase baja, seguro rompieron sus transmisores.

-No lo creo. -Vegeta tamborileaba sus dedos contra el brazo.

-Tenemos que enviar soldados a reemplazar la custodia e informar sobre la situación. -Nappa se cruzó de brazos mientras bostezaba groseramente. -No veo porqué detuviste el abordaje, Vegeta.

-Porque es decisión del rey qué hacer en estas circunstancias.- resopló- Que no hayan visto qué los atacó no quiere decir que no haya habido un ataque. Una tropa entera desapareció en un planeta desierto... ¿Son lo suficientemente tontos para no darse cuenta de que debemos enviar...? -los monitores dejaron de enseñar el planeta invadido repentinamente. -¿Qué pasó?

-Se cortó la transmisión de los satélites. -Vegeta sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-Definitivamente es un ataque. -el rey se ajustó los guantes decididamente- Preparen la nave nodriza y a nuestros mejores hombres.

-Señor, la elite ha partido en misión de exploración ¿Recuerda?- la sonrisa de Vegeta se prolongó.

-Ya veo... Entonces iré yo y algunos más.

-¡Pero Majestad, VeyitaSei quedará indefenso sin su rey y sin la elite! -Vegeta negó con la cabeza.

-Dudo que alguien ose invadir. De cualquier modo la Tierra no está muy lejos.

-Señor, es un mes de viaje. -Vegeta asintió.

-Desde que soy super saiyajin no he tenido oponente digno, no lo esperaré aquí. Iré a buscarlo. -la sentencia fue dada, el silencio se prolongó unos segundos en la sala del Concejo.

-Entonces prepararemos la nodriza y algunas naves individuales.

-¿Por qué no usas la cabeza, Nappa?- el soldado observó a su rey con intriga.- La Tierra sólo tiene un fuerte capaz de mantener a cuatro hombres. Necesitaremos improvisar allí, si hay enemigos poderosos tendremos que tener medidas para recuperarnos.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Científicos. Lleva a un puñado. Los mejores.

-De acuerdo.

-Llévala a ella. -Nappa abrió los ojos consternado pero el rey ya había salido de la sala y caminaba airoso por los pasillos hacia los hangares para esperar el despegue. El soldado corrió para alcanzar su paso.

-Majestad, le recuerdo que la terrícola debe cuidar al niño.

-Que venga el niño también. -Nappa quedó boquiabierto.

-Es una misión incierta, quizás haya batallas. El heredero podría morir en la misión.

-¿Y?- los ojos negros de Vegeta se clavaron con frialdad sobre Nappa, ningún gesto en su rostro denotaba duda.

-De acuerdo. -el soldado ensayó una reverencia y desapareció por los pasillos dando órdenes a elevado tono de voz.

2

Al cabo de unas horas los hangares estaban repletos de soldados. No todos tenían un nivel digno, pero no se sabía con qué podrían encontrarse y debían proveerse con refuerzos. Un puñado de tsufurs completaban la escena, el llanto de un niño interrumpió las órdenes de Nappa para entrar a la nave nodriza.

Vegeta observó con desprecio al niño y se encontró con la mirada de reproche de la mujer sobre él.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a abordar, un soldado empujó a Bulma y la mujer empezó un escándalo a puertas de la nave que hizo que los combatientes observasen a Vegeta en búsqueda de una solución. No podían maltratarla a su antojo ahora y menos ante los ojos del rey.

-¿Aún tienes problemas para seguir órdenes, humana?- el rey caminó hasta ella con los brazos cruzados, no levantó la vista para observarla mientras le hablaba.

-Si me dijesen a dónde voy y qué pasará con mi hijo sería más sencillo. -Vegeta le señaló que caminara y ella lo siguió adentro de la nave con Trunks en brazos.

-Iremos a un lugar que tú conoces bien. -una sonrisa del saiya la dejó dudando.- Te necesitamos para que establezcas nuestra base allí, sigues siendo la más rápida en elaborar toda clase de ingenios tecnológicos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- repitió mientras atravesaban los controles de la enorme nave, que en tamaño equivalía a algo tan grande como la Coporación Cápsula. La sonrisa del rey se prolongó.

-A tu planeta, la Tierra. -el corazón de Bulma palpitó con rapidez pero no quiso quedarse callada a causa de la sorpresa de la confusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Creí que te alegraría. -Vegeta abrió la puerta de una habitación que disponía de varias camas literas. -Creemos que la Tierra ha sido invadida, iremos a sentar una base más poderosa.

-¿Invadida de nuevo?

-Tiene sentido, han ofrecido muchas riquezas por aquel planeta. Debe tener un gran valor. -él la dejó en el cuarto y partió, Bulma permaneció pensativa mientras un séquito de ingenieros tsufurs ingresaba con ella y disponían sus cosas en las literas que ocuparían para dormir durante el viaje.

-Su primer trabajo será replicar estos... -Bulma no oía al saiyajin de barba y cabello revuelto. Dejó al bebé en la cuna especial que habían dispuesto para él.

¿La Tierra había sido atacada y el rey viajaba junto con su heredero al trono? El peligro de la misión era el mismo por el que habían obligado a Vegeta a concebir.

"Vegeta..." Le costaba sobremanera recordar que lo detestaba, volvió a traer a su mente a Yamcha y su muerte absurda. No podía confundirse, era una esclava y él un tirano. Él no la quería y ella tampoco a él... Pero su presencia, su voz, su mirada, todo en él la arrancaba del mundo material para elevarla al deseo de sentirlo. Estaba loca, estaba sufriendo algún síndrome de cautiva desprotegida que buscaba congraciar con su captor.

Y además, su captor era despreciable, era sádico, era...

-¿Escuchaste, humana?- Bulma asintió y reacomodó su mirada perdida para transformarla en una de seria seguridad. Sin la menor idea en lo que había que hacer, caminó con el resto de los tsufurs hacia los talleres interiores.

3

-¿En qué piensas, Vegeta?- Nappa lo sorprendió con la mirada perdida en los controles.

-En la estrategia de arribo- mintió mientras enderezaba la postura. Sentía que algo grave estaba ocurriéndole. Algo grave como querer traicionar su orgullo. Algo grave como...

-¿La terrícola ha vuelto a molestar?- Vegeta giró la vista rápidamente a Nappa.

-No. Casi no la he visto.- sostuvo mientras subía sus pies al panel de control para mayor comodidad, se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Has recibido la noticia, verdad?

-¿Qué noticia?

-El niño ya camina y su poder es de cinco. Muy superior a un humano adulto.

-Sigue siendo un insecto. -verificó el saiyajin viendo como la eterna noche del universo transcurría delante del visor. Toda la nave dormía, la nave navegaba automáticamente y no había mucho que hacer más que comer y entrenar. Era un viaje fatalmente aburrido, algunos soldados pidieron que se les durmiera hasta el aterrizaje.

-Pues yo iré por comida, esto es demasiado deprimente. Espero que encontremos acción al llegar.

-Sí. -Vegeta permaneció recostado contra el sillón principal mientras las estrellas pasaban como bólidos en la pantalla. El paisaje monótono lo sumía en sus pensamientos de un modo en el que no podía huir. De pronto un alarido tremendo lo sacó de su ensoñación, se tapó los oídos con confusión: era un llanto. -¿Qué diablos...?

-Shh... Tranquilo, Trunks... -la voz de la mujer lo tensó, giró con la silla viéndola. Bulma quedó estática en su sitio al descubrir su presencia.

-¿Qué tiene ese mocoso, por qué llora así?- sus fuertes alaridos parecían más elevados que lo normal, pero lo cierto es que Vegeta jamás había visto a más bebé que ese niño.

-No lo sé, siempre lo hace. -Bulma se encogió de hombros -¿No será algo saiyajin? Ya comió, está limpio, ha dormido... -sin proponérselo, la mujer acabó sentada junto a él en el sitio que antes ocupara Nappa. Vegeta la observó pensativamente con el rostro de fastidio a causa de la molestia del berrido del niño. -¿Qué tienes, Trunks?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él repentinamente, Bulma lo miró.

-Los demás trabajan todo el día, no está bien despertarlos cada noche.- ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras ella intentaba calmar al niño.

-Átale la cola. -Bulma levantó la vista intrigada a Vegeta. -Así, como la tengo yo. Es un niño, quizás siga siendo su punto débil y le duela cuando se la jala o la aplasta al dormir.

La muchacha asintió con algo de incredulidad y ensayó una atadura mientras observaba como Vegeta la tenía.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.- interrumpió el saiyajin que observaba todo de brazos cruzados.

-Sería útil que ayudaras, no es tan simple. - No esperó que él le hiciera caso, pero las manos enguantadas del saiyajin tomaron la cola del bebé y en dos segundos la envolvió en su cintura- Al finalizar bufó con desprecio. Bulma alzó la vista intentando no destilar gratitud. El niño comenzó a calmarse. -Gracias. -dijo con sequedad, iba a ponerse de pie pero la voz de Vegeta llamó su atención.

-¿Qué tiene tu planeta de especial?- preguntó el saiya pensativamente con la vista clavada en el visor. Era un cuestionamiento retórico que tampoco esperaba intervención, pero ella permaneció sentada y le contestó.

-Es hermoso. -Vegeta la observó de refilón con seriedad- Sin ofender, VeyitaSei es una roca muerta al lado de la exhuberancia de la Tierra.

-¿Dónde podrían ocultarse sin ser vistos los invasores? -no le había prestado atención, la exasperaba eso del saiyajin, pero decidió seguir respondiendo.

-Hay muchos sitios... no sé... -Bulma acompañó su mirada a la oscuridad del infinito.

-Te ves calmada. -los ojos de Vegeta volvieron a girar fugazmente hacia ella- Pensé que estarías entusiasmada con la idea de volver a tu planeta.

-Estoy pensando en muchas cosas ahora- la voz de la mujer se apagó.

-¿En tu pareja?- esta vez él mantuvo la vista lejos de ella, Bulma sintió a su pecho llenarse de un entusiasmo que hacía mucho no había experimentado.

-Tú...

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Yamcha... -el recuerdo repentino de su compañero la hirió, no por su memoria sino por el hecho de no haber pensando en él cuando Vegeta formuló la pregunta. Ya le parecía demasiado impensable que el saiya le preguntara sobre si mismo.

-Iré a descansar, vuelve a los dormitorios. -Bulma alzó una mirada implorante hacia él ¿Pero qué imploraba? El saiyajin estaba tan ocupado camuflando sus propios ruegos que pasó por alto el detalle y se encaminó a las sombras de su habitación.

4

Se dejó caer en la cama, oscuridad, la habitación era la única individual pero no tenía más espacio que el necesario para su cama y un lugar para caminar. Por la escotilla ingresaba un poco de luz de la oscuridad del universo.

La puerta se abrió, era ella.

Vegeta se incorporó un poco en la cama pero como la mujer permanecía en el umbral, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. La jaló sin delicadeza hacia adentro.

-Vegeta, yo... -balbuceó indecisa. La puerta se cerró y él la tomó de la cintura acercándose peligrosamente hacia la mujer, no le podía permitir decir una palabra más. La haló hacia él con rudeza y fue ella la que lo besó con la ansiedad consabida, tanto tiempo separados... La cercanía los tensionaba, la cercanía les pedía unión.

La llevó a la cama sin más, ahí había querido llevarla todos estos meses de convivencia en el Palacio. Ella lo había condenado, ella había irrumpido su vida para colmarlo de placeres y provocarle el deseo de poseerla. Quizás era su debilidad, quizás ese era su mayor atractivo además de la suavidad de su cuerpo, de la delicadeza de su rostro, de lo sedoso de su cabello, de lo dulce de su perfume, de lo inquietante de su voz.

Le murmuró en su oído como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Vegeta cerró los ojos para oírla mejor, para gozar también con sus palabras. La besó en el cuello con vehemencia mientras quitaba su ropa, estaba desesperado, debía poseerla cuanto antes.

-¡Rey Vegeta, lo necesitan en los controles!- Vegeta se dio la vuelta enfadado, pero nadie estaba en la puerta. Volvió su vista a la mujer... pero ella ya no estaba. Parpadeó. -¡Rey Vegeta, lo necesitan en los controles!

-¿Qué?- Vegeta se puso de pie restregándose los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ¿Otro sueño enfermizo?

Simplemente se colocó la armadura y caminó hasta los controles sin más preparación.

-La Tierra. Arribaremos en unos minutos.

-¿Tan pronto?- Ya había pasado un mes de estadía en la nave y sólo había tenido una plática con la mujer. Ella estaba especialmente reticente a buscarlo y él no lo haría bajo ningún punto.

-Nos adelantamos una semana. ¿Enviamos soldados en las naves personales?

-Sí, que vigilen el área. -Vegeta había olvidado colocarse los guantes, se viró hacia la derecha. Para su sorpresa, Bulma estaba comandando la nave. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-He tripulado un par de veces, conozco el impacto contra la atmósfera y la densidad de la superficie a donde aterrizaremos.

Vegeta buscó con la mirada a Nappa para verificar la explicación de la mujer, el soldado se encogió de hombros.

-No se hace así... -el saiya se puso de pie hasta colocarse detrás del asiento de la mujer. -No tendrás la fuerza para pilotear el mando cuando atravesemos la atmósfera.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Así de obstinado será el niño- comentó Nappa por lo bajo viendo la sonrisa satisfecha de Vegeta ante la actitud de la mujer.

-Cuidado, mujer. -Nappa se aferró a su asiento al sentir la brusquedad del choque. Bulma mantuvo la firmeza, pero el mando comenzaba a moverse con dureza hacia la derecha sin que ella pudiera maniobrar.

Las manos de Vegeta tocaron las suyas y estabilizaron el piloto con facilidad. Bulma intentó controlarse ella misma antes que la nave, la sensación de sus manos desnudas sobre su piel la trasladó a escenas de antaño que difícilmente podría olvidar. "Mató a Yamcha" por momentos se disipaba de su mente y sólo surgía el saiyajin que de tantas maneras distintas cambiaba su destino.

El aterrizaje empeoró, en desgracia estaban descendiendo sobre un poderoso frente de tormenta. Podría ser un huracán, la turbulencia aumentó.

-Déjame. -Vegeta la quitó del sillón de mando y tripuló por ella. La mujer cayó al suelo por el vibrar de la nave, pero fue el brazo de un soldado el que la llevó hasta un asiento seguro. Para ellos era fácil, estaban acostumbrados a estas situaciones.

De pronto, recordó la mano de Yamcha rescatándola de sus crónicas caídas en los arrozales.

"Esta es nuestra realidad ahora."

El rostro gélido de Vegeta se mantenía con seriedad en la pantalla, no se veía preocupado a pesar de las sacudidas que daba la nave, para él era un juego de niños.

-La Tierra... -los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba en casa.

"No volveremos a la Tierra" La muchacha se sonrió teniendo el eco de la voz de Yamcha en su mente, le dedicó a él el paisaje que mostraban ahora los monitores.

5

-¡Rápido! ¡Trabajen, trabajen, trabajen!- un grupo de soldados había descendido antes que ellos y sobrevolaban a una velocidad tremenda el cielo de la Tierra. Hacía calor, estaba nublado. Bulma calculó que debía pasar del mediodía.

Tocó el césped, tuvo ganas de quitarse el calzado y correr lejos de todos disfrutando de su planeta, tan vivo, tan verde, tan azul, tan distinto a Veyita-Sei.

-¡Rápido, terrícola! - pero debía cumplir su misión allí: comenzaron a construir una cámara de regeneración de mala gana. Ni los tsufurs ni ella se empleaban al ciento por ciento.

6

Vegeta sobrevolaba el nubarrón de tormenta, la única estrella sobre la cual giraba la Tierra desprendía un color amarillo blanquecino que cegaba su visión.

-Es un buen planeta... -comentó Nappa observando con detenimiento los reflejos en su scouter. Aún no hallaban más señales de vida que la de ellos mismos.

-No se me ocurre un precio justo para él. -Vegeta envidió los paisajes frente a él y se imaginó lo que hubiera significado el traslado de la mujer de un planeta como aquel al suyo.

-Quizás no sea buen negocio venderlo- Nappa dio una pirueta en el aire sumergiéndose entre las nubes, Vegeta lo siguió. Ya era tarde, la base improvisada estaba a medio comenzar. Aterrizaron -No hay rastros, ni de invasores ni de los nuestros.

-Qué extraño. Por favor, vengan a comer, señores.

-Yo no, daré unas vueltas más. Quiero recorrer el planeta entero. -sin decir más, el rey despegó en el aire dejando una estela detrás de él.

Ya era tarde cuando regresó, los soldados descansaban luego de la comida, los esclavos seguían trabajando en las salas necesarias y las instalaciones para crear la base, ¿pero la base para qué? ¿para quiénes? El planeta estaba vacío de alguna amenza.

Pasó de largo el campamento, quería estar a solas, pensar, buscar una forma de encontrar a sus enemigos y hacerlos pagar por la pérdida de un buen escuadrón. Sus pies tocaron el suelo. La hierba le llegaba hasta la altura de las botas, aquella llanura parecía no terminar siquiera en el horizonte; el saiyajin levantó la vista esgrimiendo su acostumbrado mirar serio. El día se consumía lentamente, las nubes se habían disuelto y se dejaba ver un firmamento rosado, anaranjado, azulado. Planeta extraño. Dio unos pasos al frente y algunos insectos salieron volando alrededor suyo, algunos parpadeaban un brillo peculiar. Criaturas extrañas de un mundo salvaje.

-¡Trunks, ven aquí!- el grito femenino lo alertó, venía de frente. Dio un paso hacia atrás para retirarse pero algo chocó con su pierna. Lo observó, el pequeño bebé cayó sentado, Vegeta lo miró duramente a sus ojos celestes. El niño comenzó a transformar lentamente su rostro para comenzar a llorar. -Vegeta...

La mujer se detuvo a unos pasos de él, el firmamento se recortaba tras ella. Al sentir su voz, el pequeño niño dejó su idea de llanto y se puso de pie para volver a tientas con su madre, abriendo surcos en la hierba.

-¿Has comido?- le preguntó ella sosteniendo su mirada, el guerrero no respondió. -Ven, aún queda mucha comida. Creo que exageré un poco.

La muchacha le dio la espalda mientras alzaba al pequeño y regresaba sobre sus pasos. Vegeta atravesó el camino siguiendo el rastro de pasto aplastado, una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando vio dispuesta una manta y un festín sobre ella. El crío caminó con dificultad al pequeño prado de cesped bajo, Bulma lo esperó sentada a un lado mientras contemplaba las últimas luces del día.

-Ten. -estiró la mano para alcanzarle una hogaza de pan, Vegeta no la recibió, permaneció parado enfocando su vista en el horizonte. -¡Trunks!- exigió Bulma cuando el niño se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente lejos de ella.

-Déjalo.- la orden de Vegeta se confundió cuando el sol terminó por hundirse en el oeste. El cielo se oscureció.

Bulma vigilaba con la mirada a Trunks, su hijo corría presuroso con el afán de capturar una luciérnaga. Vegeta entonces tomó la hogaza de pan y todo lo que restaba de la comida, se acomodó lentamente a una distancia prudencial de la mujer.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece mi planeta? -los ojos de Bulma lo miraron con intensidad, ella se notaba feliz y vanidosa, una sonrisa confiada atravesaba sus labios pero el destello en sus ojos mostraba rastros de ilusión mezclándose con nostalgia.

-Es mi planeta. -el saiya se recostó cruzando las manos tras su nuca, estaba cansado; no pudo calcular el tiempo que le llevó recorrer cada punto de aquel planeta, pensó en guiarse por la luz de la mañana en el punto de referencia de su base, pero las horas diurnas parecían muchas más largas que en su planeta.

-No, que lo tengas, que hayas matado a sus habitantes y luego lo hayas nombrado tuyo no te hace parte de él. Yo nací aquí, es mío. -la protesta de la mujer podría haberse oído hasta sabia si no la hubiera acompañado de un tono caprichoso y autosuficiente. El rey cerró los ojos al tiempo que se sonreía.

-Eso no cambia las cosas.

-Nappa me ha dicho que Trunks se volvió más fuerte. -el cambio abrupto en la conversación desorientó a Vegeta ¿Así que Nappa hablaba con ella?

-Aún no está al nivel.

-Ya veo... - Bulma flexionó las piernas y se abrazó sosteniéndose en ellas mientras perdía la mirada en las primeras estrellas, Vegeta la espió por el rabillo del ojo. - Jamás pensé que estaría en mi planeta contigo.

Él tenía razón, la mujer añoraba su planeta aunque hubiese intentando fingir indiferencia durante todo el viaje. Un viaje para cumplir la misión de exterminar a sus enemigos...

-¿A dónde vas?

-Fue suficiente descanso. Vuelve a la nave.

-No puedo, un soldado ha mandado a que terminemos los arreglos para la base y que...

-Vuelve a la nave. Me llevaré algunos soldados. Saldremos de caza.

-¿De caza?- una mirada del saiya bastó para que comprendiese. Ella también solía olvidarse de con qué condiciones había arribado a su planeta. -De cualquier modo no estoy cansada, puedo seguir trabajando.

-No salgas de la nave hasta que yo regrese. Es una orden. Estorbarás a los demás.- la severidad en la mirada del saiya no la dejó desobecer, llamó a Trunks y emprendió el regreso siguiendo la sombra de Vegeta.

7

¿Era demasiado cruel de su parte sentirse protegida junto a Vegeta? ¿Qué tan mal estaba sentirse reconfortada a su lado? ¿Y... estaba mal pensar sobre lo que él sentía mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño?

Él se mantenía ilegible, él era el mismo de siempre.

Hoy él la había tocado...

Qué tonta, qué desesperación surgía de instancias como verse esclavizada y amenazada de muerte constantemente. La atracción no era hacia un don nadie, se había aferrado al rey, al líder de la muerte y de su sufrimiento. Se había amarrado al ancla que la había hundido en su situación actual.

Ella era científica, había aprendido todo de su padre. Raramente la causa del problema solía ser su solución. Vegeta no la rescataría de su miseria, la sumergiría en esta hasta ahogarla.

Era imposible haber desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento en aquel tiempo junto al rey saiyajin, era su objeto de placer, su encubadora, nada más que eso. ¿Cuántas veces más debía repetírselo para llegar a entenderlo, para apagar el cosquilleo en su pecho y el ansia en su piel?

Las dudas... las dudas cedían por entero a la fantasía de que cada mínimo gesto en el despiado-sanguinario-frío-sádico-desdeñoso rey saiyajin significara algo. No todo, con que significara ALGO, ella tenía suficiente. Algo como no serle indiferente.

-¿Soldado?- un corpulento saiyajin se dio la vuelta en la nave para observarla. Otro día había amenecido. -¿Sabes a dónde está Vegeta?

-El rey Vegeta aún no ha regresado, sigue en misión con las tropas. -la mujer asintió pero en cuanto el soldado amenazó con marcharse, ella lo retuvo.

-¿Crees que pueda salir a tomar aire con Trunks?

-El Rey Vegeta ordenó que permanecieran adentro de la nave. El niño también.

Bulma asintió con el rostro tenso, el soldado no la conocía sino hubiese previsto que la mujer no dudaría un instante en desobedecer la orden. Se escabuyó hasta la habitación común de los científicos y huyó por una escotilla con Trunks amarrado a ella con una sábana.

Tontos saiyajins.

Los dos días posteriores al arribo los había pasado encerrada. Vegeta aún se rehusaba a declarar el planeta desierto. No había viajado hasta su planeta, al que pensó jamás volver a ver, para permanecer apriosionada en una nave sombría.

-Al diablo todos... -murmuró mientras abrazaba a Trunks y se disponía a avanzar corriendo en el sentido contrario a los saiyajins y las instalaciones de los tsufurs. Todo iba bien, a no ser por ese sonido ensordecedor y la onda expansiva que la empujó de boca al piso. El niño desató un llanto ensordecedor, Bulma quiso darse la vuelta para percatarse qué había sido aquella explosión pero unas botas frente a ella la obligaron a mirar hacia arriba.

No pudo ver quién era, pero parecían muchos. De inmediato algo le tapó la vista al punto de no dejarla respirar, el niño fue arrebatado de sus brazos, le sujetaron las manos con alguna herramienta, la cargaron como saco y sintió cómo la llevaban mientras el calor ardiente de las llamas golpeaba en su piel y el trapo en su cabeza no la dejaba respirar.

8

Volvió a despertarse, estaba en un sitio que no pudo reconocer. Lucía como un gran túnel de metal, se veía más encerrado y asfixiante que el palacio.

Gritó para llamar la atención de alguien pero su voz se perdía en el eco, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no tenía a Trunks. Comenzó a desesperarse y corrió por el pasillo hacia algún lugar pero el corredor no tenía fin, serpenteaba como un río sin desembocadura, mientras corría con las piernas tensas del esfuerzo y los pulmones quemándole la desesperación la obligó a soltar un par de lágrimas. ¿Y ahora, de quién era esclava?

9

Vegeta no dijo nada cuando bajó al campamento. La nave nodriza y las cápsulas de viaje individuales estaban destruídas. Las llamas seguían ondulando varios metros sobre las ruinas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- el grito de Nappa congregó a un puñado de saiyajins que habían quedado en custodia, Vegeta vio un par de tsufurs retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo a varios metros de distancia. Encendió su rastreador sin oír las justificaciones. -¿Dónde está el heredero?

Vegeta volteó como si aquella palabra lo hubiese vuelto a la conversación. El soldado que tenía que dar respuesta simplemente meneó la cabeza de forma negativa mientras agachaba su mirada.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasó?! - exigió Nappa contando con la vista las pérdidas.

-Como le dije, señor, de repente un haz bajó del cielo. Ninguno lo vio, parecía una fuerza invisible, sin ki. Ningún ki pudo sentirse. Simplemente la nave explotó.

-¿Cuántas bajas hubo? ¿Había soldados dentro?

-Sólo uno, señor Nappa. Pero era un simple clase baja. Murieron varios tsufurs, no resistieron el impacto. Sólo nos quedan cuatro científicos, pero están heridos.- Vegeta seguía sin hablar.

-¿El heredero y la mujer?- otra vez la pregunta incómoda.

-Estaban dentro.- fue suficiente, Vegeta apagó su rastreador y estiró el brazo frente al soldado.

-¡Vegeta!- el reclamo de Nappa se mezcló con el estupor de los soldados alrededor, solo un par de cenizas quedaron donde antes estaba parado el saiyajin.

-No pueden proteger su base en mi ausencia- el rey volteó a verlos - Son una pérdida de recursos... -su tono tranquilo contradecía la ira en su mirada, ahora apuntó contra la tropa a sus espaldas. Los soldados comenzaron a reverenciarse y pedir disculpas. Nappa sujetó su brazo.

-Aún los necesitamos, no hemos encontrado a los invasores.- Vegeta rotó una mirada fría a su más fiel consejero.

-¡Encuéntrenlos!- ordenó de un grito que pareció ser impulso suficiente para que todos desaparecieran de su vista; Vegeta permaneció mirando las llamas reflexivamente.

-Aún no entiendo porqué lo has traído hasta aquí con esta amenaza- Nappa encontró el cuerpo de Vegeta tenso, su puño cerrado temblaba con la presión ejercida.

-Él necesitaba a su madre, ustedes lo dijeron -protestó echándole de nuevo la culpa de todo a las decisiones del Concejo.

-Pero ella no debió venir. Tú lo sabes...

-Necesitábamos a los mejores. -resopló enfrentando al soldado.

-¿Para qué? No le has permitido trabajar, la mantuviste dentro de la nave...

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula.

-No está pensando con claridad, Majestad. Sus decisiones se contradicen.

-¡Cállate, inútil! -sus cabellos se movieron sutilmente cuando un halo dorado los tiñó de rubio.

10

-¿Qué es esto? -observó un hombre examinando al pequeño Trunks mientras lo mantenía en el aire.

-Un bebé.- respondió otro ladeando la cabeza para verlo desde otro ángulo. -Muy llorón...

-No cualquier bebé, tiene cola- sugirió otro.

-Mátenlo entonces, es saiyajin.

* * *

**PARTE 4:**  
**Decisiones**

1

Bulma detuvo su carrera en vano, se tomó las rodillas agitada mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para tomar aire. Comenzó a llorar.

-Ven con nosotros. -la voz a sus espaldas la obligó a erguirse ¿De dónde había salido? Lo vio, era un hombre de cabello castaño y porte poderoso, llevaba una vestimenta rudimentaria y un collar metálico en el cuello. No lucía como soldado, ni como extraterrestre.- Sígueme.

Bulma vio entonces a una de las paredes metálicas abrirse en un recoveco, parecía una mampara móvil. El hombre no la empujó ni la obligó, pero quería obtener explicaciones así que se encaminó tras él atravesando un túnel oscuro.

-¿Quién eres?- Bulma no escuchó la pregunta, un fulgor blanco la cegó a la salida del túnel, tuvo que adecuar sus ojos al nuevo paisaje: un gigantesco salón con al menos diez pisos de altura donde varios hombres y mujeres iban y venían. Había computadoras, armas, pantallas, mesas, escaleras. Parecía un laboratorio de avanzada. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en la Tierra.

-Lo sé, lo sé... ¿pero quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen en mi planeta?

-Es nuestro planeta. -Bulma arrugó el entrecejo, un grupo de hombres la rodeó, uno de ellos sacó un rastreador saiyajin y la escaneó.

-No pareces saiyajin...

-Soy humana- dijo temblorosamente, los hombres sonrieron con incredulidad y se miraron unos a otros. Las palabras tenues y vacilantes de Bulma llamaron la atención del recinto, varios fueron los que voltearon a ella y por imitación todo el resto la miró. -Soy terrícola, soy prisionera de Veyita-Sei.

-Increíble... -sostuvo otro hombre acercándose a ella.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Somos la resistencia. Hemos permanecido viviendo bajo la superficie de la Tierra, antigüamente habitábamos parejes casi desiertos y por ello tuvimos más tiempo para ocultarnos de la invasión saiyajin. Algunos hombres de ciencia tuvieron el tino de descubrir el modo de hacer invisible nuestra presencia- el hombre se señaló la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello- Así es como hemos vivido, como ratas en nuestro propio planeta.

Bulma se tocó el cuello, ella también traía uno de esos artefactos.

-También soy científica- intervino confundida para demostrar que seguía allí, se sentía desfallecer.

-Perfecto.

-¡Ey, tú! ¿Eras esclava del rey saiyajin?- Bulma permaneció tiesa unos momentos sin ser capaz de comprender una palabra más.

-¡BULMA!- la llamaron a su derecha, volteó para ver como el grupo de hombres que la rodeaba le abría camino a otro que iba hacia ella. Se sonrió a medias, entre la alegría y la sorpresa. -¡Bulma!

-Yamcha... - corrió hacia él y lo abrazó desatando su llanto. El joven tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza porque la fragilidad de Bulma le hizo temblar las rodillas. Se acunclillaron en el suelo.

-Ya está. Ya acabó. -el hombre la acarició.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó? -los ojos celestes de la muchacha se levantaron pidiendo respuestas. Yamcha asintió, tenía el cabello mucho más largo y una mirada más despreocupada que la de antaño.

-El día que fuimos a invadir, encontré mi oportunidad luego de encender los proyectores. Una nave saiyajin había aterrizado en malas condiciones y su piloto estaba muerto, lo quité y lo hice. Era mi única oportunidad de huir.

-¡Pero Yamcha! Te creí muerto, creí que tú...

-Sabía cuál era mi destino, no sabía qué rumbo tomar. Sólo pensé que entre vivir siendo esclavo, caer en un planeta hostil y vagar por siempre en el espacio, prefería volver y ver la Tierra por última vez...

-Y lo encontramos... su nave sirvió de mucho para el potenciador de ondas.

-¿El qué?- Bulma se puso de pie y limpió su llanto.

-Nuestra llave la liberación del planeta.

-¡Trunks!- recordó de pronto Bulma saliendo de la conmoción- ¿Dónde está el niño que vino conmigo?

-¿Qué pasa? Es saiyajin... no lo queremos -Yamcha meneó la cabeza.

-¡Es mi hijo!

2

-Vegeta, llevas todo el día buscando. Su ki no puede sentirse.

-Entonces habrá que rastrillar todo el planeta. Buscar en cada rincón. Ellos están aquí, están burlándose de nosotros.- Nappa asintió y ambos aterrizaron junto a las ruinas de la nave. Un par de tsufurs ya habían comenzado a repararla.

-Enviaré a los muchachos, los dividiré por zonas.

-Que estén conectados con el rastreador, ya perdimos un escuadrón. No hay que confiarse.

-Como ordene, señor.

Aunque hubiesen decretado el fin de la búsqueda, Vegeta no dejaba de caminar por el prado con impaciencia.

-Con el respeto que me merece, Majestad, ¿por qué hay que degastarnos en esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando el planeta tiene algún problema, lo vendemos a buen precio, su nuevo dueño tendrá que encargarse de tratar con las plagas.

Vegeta se sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No entiendes nada sobre el honor, Nappa.

-Nos deshonramos perdiendo el tiempo con sabandijas.

-¿Qué has dicho? Esos insectos han acabado con un escuadrón, lo sabes.

-Pero no con nosotros.

-Quizás no era su intención. -Vegeta caminó hasta las ruinas y posó una bota sobre una pila de escombros. -Quizás sólo querían impedirnos que nos vayamos.

-¿Lo crees?

-No sé qué creer, Nappa. Sólo sé que tendrán que hacer mucho mérito para enfrentar al legendario super saiyajin.

-Por una parte, nos han hecho un favor. -Vegeta volteó confundido hacia el soldado. -Se han deshecho de aquel híbrido débil.

-Sí... Ordena los escuadrones como te dije.

-A la orden, Vegeta.

El rey permaneció de pie frente al horizonte, de nuevo la luz de la mañana se ocultaba dejándole paso a la noche. Una brisa meció las hierbas altas del prado.

"¿Y? ¿Qué te parece mi planeta?"

3

Yamcha quedó estático, sólo un hombre se acercó para llevarla a prisa por las escaleras, suposo que debió haber un error.

-¡Alto!- gritó cuando una mujer estaba a punto de inyectar una jeringa al parecer vacía, pero repleta de aire, aire que terminaría por matar al bebé al llegar a su corazón. -¡Es humano!

-Es mi hijo- volvió a protestar Bulma mientras le arrebataba al niño y lo sostenía con fuerza, Yamcha llegó corriendo tras ella.

-Señora, comprendo que pasó momentos difíciles... Pero ya no tiene que aferrarse al niño, ahora nos tiene a nosotros.

-La mujer tiene razón, escúchela -un viejo se acercó a Buma con ligereza- El niño crecerá para ser la peor amenaza: un saiyajin.

-No. -Yamcha se acercó a ellos- Nosotros tuvimos un amigo, Goku. Era mitad saiyajin, él nos defendió hasta el último aliento durante la invasión aunque su misión original fuera destruírnos.

-Eso también es verdad... Podría ser de ayuda en el futuro.

-Es mi hijo, no un objeto del que puedan decidir. -Bulma se retiró de la sala temblorosa. Yamcha la sostuvo del brazo.

-Ven, te muestro un lugar donde podrás quedarte. -recorrieron el segundo piso en silencio hasta un cuarto gigantesco donde se sucedían varias camas.- Aquí es... Esta cama puede ser tuya, buscaré el modo de adaptar el lugar para el niño.

-Gracias, Yamcha.

-¿Es su hijo, verdad? -Bulma agachó la cabeza- Lo siento mucho, pensé en volver a VeyitaSei y huir contigo, pero era imposible. Lamento no haberlo evitado.

-No tienes que disculparte. Entiendo. -los ojos celestes de la mujer lo observaron con quietud, ella seguía perdida. Todo lucía como un sueño.

-Nos vengaremos de lo que te ha hecho.

-¿Quién? -Yamcha le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-El rey, él pagará. Estamos trabajando en eso.

-Sí... -Bulma miró a su alrededor para habituarse a la nueva habitación.

-Habrás tenido un día muy duro. Será mejor que descanses. Te traerán comida, veré que te atiendan como a una rei...

-Está bien. -la muchacha notó el nerviosismo en él, se recostó en la cama sin soltar a Trunks.

4

Cuando volvió a despertarse salió afuera, Trunks parecía dormitar sobre una cuna improvisada así que no se molestó en llevarlo consigo.

Los hombres seguían moviéndose allí abajo, iban y venían. Yamcha trabajaba con ellos llevando materiales pesados por toda la sala, de pronto volteó hacia arriba y la vio. Con un gesto la invitó a unírseles.

-Mira, Bulma ¡Esta es nuestra arma!- la mujer vio una especie de pistola ultrasónica gigante de varios metros de altura. - Nosotros no podemos enfrentar a los saiyajins, pero estas armas lanzan ondas imposibles de ser enfrentadas. Son invisibles, su impacto es fenomenal.

-Ya veo...

-Con ellas pudimos vencer al escuadrón completo. Claro que tenemos que cuidarnos de ser vistos, no esperábamos que el rey viniese a verificar.

-Eso simplemente fue un golpe de suerte.- aclaró un científico palmeando el ingenio. -Esta máquina es lo suficientemente poderosa como para derrotar hasta treinta mil unidades de ki.

Bulma sonrió.

-Es inútil contra Vegeta- su anuncio despertó el desconcierto de muchos.

-Es su ki- aclaró Yamcha con franqueza.

-Era su ki. Vegeta ahora es el super saiyajin.

-¿Y eso? ¿Cuántas unidades de más tiene?

-No creo que ninguna máquina lo venza. Deberán aumentar su poder si creen poder hacerle frente.

Yamcha la tomó del hombro.

-¡Ella puede hacerlo! ¡Ella puede arreglar el potenciador! Es muy lista, más que cualquiera. -la mujer volteó hacia su compañero con espanto.

-¿Podría, señorita Bulma?

-Eh... Bueno... Sí, podría. -los vivas y los aplausos la ensordecieron.

-Ha sido una suerte encontrarte. -Yamcha la abrazó en son de victoria. -¿Cuánto tardarás en hacerlo?

-Primero debo echarle un vistazo.

-Genial ¡Los venceremos!

-¡LOS VECEREMOS!- el griterío y los aplausos aumentaron, Bulma apenas podía pensar. El shock del cambio de circunstancias era demasiado fuerte. No sabía lo que hacía, ni lo que decía, todo parecía ser parte de un sueño surrealista del que no podía despertar.

5

-Es como una maldita pesadilla, ¿verdad, Vegeta?- el rey abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche, tanto él como Nappa intentaban descansar sobre el pasto. Los exploradores seguían en su misión y los tsufurs tenían prohibido dejar de trabajar.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Algo allí, acechando, no podemos verlo y en cualquier momento podría atacar.

-Estoy esperando que se haga presente frente a mí. Lo haré pedazos, sea lo que sea.

-Intenta pensar con claridad en ese momento- el rey giró la cabeza para verlo. -La adrenalina de la venganza podría cegar tus movimientos.

-No sé de qué hablas. Soy un guerrero de sangre fría, el mejor.

-Ya lo sé. -Nappa guardó silencio, el murmullo de los grillos y los sapos escoltaban la quietud nocturna.

El soldado fingía saberlo pero hacía tiempo lo dudaba. Vegeta actuaba de forma callada y distante hilando las cosas a conveniencia de sus placeres sin percatarse de ello. Muchas veces le había advertido que estaba mal encapricharse con la mujer. Podría intentar engañarlo y engañarse a sí mismo, pero Nappa sabía muy bien que la elección de Bulma para la misión no había sido dictada con un fin estratégico. Vegeta la había evitado todo ese tiempo, él lo entendía, pero dentro del rey saiyajin latía el deseo de compartir su espacio con la mujer, de verla, de oírla hablar. Algo había pasado ese día que ella abandonó el castillo, algo que el rey apostaba por ver solucionado para volver con ella, o para que ella volviera con él.

Las parejas saiyajins solían tener confusiones, problemas y peleas, las hembras tenían el caracter fuerte y los machos no querían dejarse doblegar ¿Algo similar había pasado entre ellos? ¿Vegeta la sentía como una pareja?

O la sintió, porque ya no estaba.

Comenzó a preguntarse cuánto pudo haberle afectado a Vegeta el hecho de que la terrícola hubiese muerto. No habló de eso ni la mencionó desde el hecho, como si tuviera la misma relevancia que una muerte tsufur. Detestaba pensar que estuviera guardando su reacción al momento de enfrentar a sus enemigos, en aquel momento Vegeta podría cometer un error fatal.

6

-Te traje una bebida- Bulma recibió el vaso pero no tomó el contenido, observó a Yamcha mientras se limpiaba con la manga del overol los restos de grasa de su rostro. -¿En qué piensas?

-En nada...

-Te conozco. Llevas días aquí y estás esquivándome.

-No es eso, Yamcha.

-Si es por lo del rey, está bien. Sería un tonto si tuviese rencores contigo, sé que te obligaron, no tenías opción.

"No pensé que lo hacías para concebir... "

- Yo sé...

-Dejaremos todo atrás. Él será parte del pasado, criaré ese hijo como mío y ahora... -Yamcha se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda- ... podremos formar nuestra familia. Estamos protegidos aquí.

-Yamcha.

-Lo sé, lo siento. -el hombre se separó con cortesía- Sé que debes estar aturdida, pasaste tiempos malos.

-Sí, estoy algo confundida.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre todo.

-Entiendo... Veré si te permiten un descanso y...

-No sé si quiero hacerlo. -Bulma dejó caer la herramienta de su mano, el choque con el suelo metálico provocó un sonido que llamó la atención de la sala. Ella permaneció quieta y cabizbaja.

-Debes estar cansada ahora y...

-Él no me obligó. - las palabras salieron con sencillez de sus labios, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya no es como antes, él... No quiero que se muera.

-¿Es una broma?- Yamcha frunció el ceño con preocupación y caminó hacia ella, cuando la tuvo enfrente la tomó de los hombros con comprensión.

-Has pasado momentos traumáticos, puedes sentirte así. No es malo. -una gota de sudor se deslizó por la faz de la muchacha que observaba a Yamcha con desesperación.

-Yo creo que...

-No importa. Es muy pronto para que hagas esto. Ven, vamos... -Yamcha y ella caminaron hasta volver al eterno pasillo metálico en el que Bulma había aparecido la primera vez. Atravesaron otra mampara metálica. Yamcha la tomó en sus brazos y ambos levantaron vuelo. La base parecía estar dentro de un volcán inactivo. De inmediato sintió el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones.

-Estamos alto... -la muchacha se aferró a él, Yamcha la depositó suavemente en una saliente de la cadena montañosa que contemplaban.

-Ve esto, relaja ¿Verdad?- Bulma sonrió por compromiso, no podía concentrarse ni en las cumbres nevadas ni en el bosque de pinos a sus pies.- Él nos quitó todo esto, por ellos estamos encerrados ahí dentro mientras se pasean por nuestro mundo. Nos quitó la paz, te ha quitado la sonrisa.

Bulma miró al horizonte, lucía seria y pensativa, su mirada confundida vacilaba entre el desespero y la agonía.

-Tienes que entenderlo, si tú no lo deseas hacer está bien. Lo entiendo... Has pasado tiempo con él. Quizás te confundiste un poco... Nosotros somos de tu especie, te queremos bien, libre, sonriente. No deseamos la guerra, lo único que queremos es vivir en paz y sólo hay un modo de lograrlo.

-Yo sé pero...

-Te necesitamos, Bulma. -ambos se miraron un momento.

-Yo quiero, creeme que quiero pero... -de inmediato viró su vista hacia abajo y dejó caer una lágrima sobre su falda.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- la angustia de Yamcha la hizo sentirse culpable, se volteó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Debía olvidarlo, debía olvidarse de Vegeta y curar aquella neurosis que la hacía... ¿quererlo? Lo que sea, debía librarse del sentimiento de culpa. Yamcha tenía razón, él había arruinado su vida. Alzó la vista hacia él.

-Tienes razón, debo hacerlo. Debemos defender la Tierra.

Yamcha le sonrió con auténtica felicidad.

-Algún día dejaré de sentir esta maldita culpa. No debo sentirme culpable, él y su raza no han hecho más que destruir vidas.

-Es cierto.

-Estoy lista, Yamcha. Vamos. La próxima vez que salgamos afuera será para quedarnos.

La vio ponerse de pie y apurarlo para volver a la ciudad subterránea. Bulma era aguerrida, decidida y tenía un espíritu inquebrantable, sin embargo Yamcha supo que no era factible dejarle preparar el arma que mataría al padre de su hijo. La llevó a descansar, a convivir con las demás mujeres y platicar de cosas relajantes, el resto de los ingenieros podrían ocuparse de terminar el arma, ella ya había dejado listos los planos.

7

-Los hemos buscado a diestra y siniestra... No hay rastros de ellos.

-No hay lugar en la Tierra que no hayamos revisado. Atravesamos todos los paisajes, todos los climas.

-Nos sumergimos en todas las vegetaciones.

-En los recovecos de todas las montañas.

-Hasta me sumergí en el océano. Nada.

Vegeta tamborileó sus dedos con impaciencia contra el brazo, intentaba pensar con claridad. Caminó lejos de ellos unos metros, la mañana despuntaba a sus espaldas y no tenía una mísera pista de en dónde se encontrarían esos gusanos.

-Kakarotto y los demás terrícolas que nos enfrentaron, ellos también podían ocultar su ki- recordó un soldado saiyajin, Vegeta frunció el ceño sin darse la vuelta para mirar al que hablaba.

-No seas tonto. Eso no tiene nada que ver, podía ocultar su ki pero no podía hacerse invisible.

Vegeta asintió, los cabezaduras de sus hombres parecían haber estado cavilando tanto como él en las opciones que tenían para encontrar a sus enemigos. Respiró con profundidad y se adentró en el pastizal para alejarse más y pensar con claridad. Su bota tocó algo.

-¡Demonios!- odiaba que lo interrumpiesen cuando pensaban, más odiaba que aquella distracción fuera por su propia torpeza de no ver el pequeño montículo de tierra a sus pies. Lo desarmó un poco y de inmediato vio a su bota blanca llenarse de hormigas que trepaban por él, alarmado se sacudió con su guante los insectos y se corrió del lugar. -¿De dónde diablos salieron, malditos bichos? -ni Nappa ni los soldados se atrevieron a opinar, Vegeta estiró el dedo índice con el afán de vaporizar alguno de esos insectos que se habían atrevido a perturbar sus pensamientos, pero siguiendo su camino vio que se perdían en el montículo.

-¿Vegeta?- el rey comenzó a reír de un modo que provocaba temor, entre la locura y la perversidad absoluta. Posó ambas manos sobre su cadera y siguió riendo a sus anchas.

-Aplastemos su hormiguero. -comentó luego de que su bota terminara por incrustrarse en el montículo con un golpe sólido. Los soldados lo observaron sin llegar a comprender.- Ya sé a dónde están.

8

-No me odies, Trunks. -la mujer levantó a su hijo en brazos y lo estrujó contra su pecho. El niño permaneció expectante, lucía inocente y tierno, imposible que fuera a convertirse en el futuro rey despiadado que VeyitaSei requería.

Bulma continuaba intentando alejar los fantasmas, la máquina estaba casi lista y ella no se vería comprometida en el golpe de gracia. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y la cola peluda tocó su vientre.

"-Quiero saberlo. Me han repetido mil veces que cuando nazca el bebé tú me matarás, dicen que está en el acta de acuerdo que firmó el Concejo...

-No importa qué diga el acta. Yo soy el rey."

-Él cumplió... - era imposible no recordarlo, no sentir culpa, no recapitular sobre lo mejor. Si tan solo pudiera recordar porqué lo odiaba tanto...

"-¡Bestia! Mis padres ya me contaron. Yamcha fue con ustedes a la invasión y jamás volvió. No sé qué harás conmigo, pero no pienso quedarme un día más en este lugar con un asesino."

-¡Demonios! -Bulma dejó a Trunks en su cuna y caminó lejos de la habitación. Estaba agitada. -Yamcha... ¡Yamcha!

-Tu novio ya se fue, se han llevado la máquina al campamento durante el amanecer. Esperemos que tengan suerte. -El ingeniero no entendió la angustia de la mujer.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!

-Pero muchacha, ahora debemos estar resguardados.

-No quiero que lo hagan, por favor...

-Estás teniendo un ataque de histeria, ya se te pasará. Está bien lo que hacemos.- Bulma permaneció agitada, los hombres no entendían, nadie entendía. Ella no podría vivir sabiendo que había colaborado para matar a Vegeta, estaban condenándola a vivir con culpa de por vida.

Corrió lejos de ellos, no importaba cómo, debía salir de la nave y prevenir a Vegeta...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se detuvo en el pasillo metálico. Era su mundo, eran sus coterráneos. Lo que hacían estaba bien.

-Soy una tonta. -quizás Vegeta no había hecho matar a Yamcha como pensó, pero eso no quitaba la cantidad de sangre que manchaba las manos del rey saiyajin. No podía ser tan egoísta con su raza ni con el resto del universo... No podía condenarlos a todos a la destrucción y la esclavitud sólo porque se había enamorado de su captor. Su respiración comenzó a serenarse, una lágrima rodó en su mejilla mientras alzó la vista la cieloraso.- Perdón...

Como si Kamisama hubiese escuchado y quisiera condenarla, todo comenzó a temblar.

9

-No entiendo tu idea, Vegeta.- Nappa permaneció junto al rey, él lucía confiado, con la sonrisa socarrona y los brazos cruzados. Sobre ellos caía una lluvia de bolas de energía que lanzaban sin piedad los soldados saiyajins.

-Tú observa, Nappa. Las hormigas ya saldrán... - el soldado llegó a creer que su alteza real había cruzado el umbral de la locura, pero entonces señaló un punto sobre las montañas que estaban sobrevolando. -¿Ya ves?- Vegeta lanzó una ráfaga de ki hacia el volcán de donde había salido una pequeña nave.

-¡Los encontramos! ¡Sígannos!- Nappa envió el mensaje por el rastreador y el bombardeo cesó. Había llegado el momento.

Les dispararon desde la pequeña nave, pero un movimiento diestro de un soldado la hizo añicos en el aire.

-¡Entren! ¡Hay una fisura!

-Malditos insectos... ¡Dejenmelos a mí!- pidió el rey tomando la delantera en el descenso, Nappa vio esa mirada fúrica camuflada en la frialdad de sus expresiones. Vegeta parecía mantener sus pensamientos fríos, pero la sangre que palpitaba en sus venas estaba hirviendo por venganza.

El rey llegó a un pasillo largo y brillante, estiró la mano y despidió una bola de energía que abrió un hueco a una enorme sala. No sabía porqué, pero su rastreador continuaba inmutable frente a tantas presencias. Los humanos corrían de un lugar a otro, chocándose y confundiéndose, tal y como hormigas.

-Han desafiado a la raza más poderosa del universo, gusanos. Pagarán. -los soldados se adelantaron.

-¡Esclavos, Vegeta, esclavos! -Nappa tenía una mirada generosa, VeyitaSei siempre necesitaba esclavos para alimentarse, el rey negó: no quería a nadie vivo. Dio la orden y sus soldados se apresuraron a cumplir, entonces su consejero supo que el saiyajin no estaba bajo los influjos de su don estratega. -¡Majestad!- ante sus ojos un par de soldados fueron aniquilados de la nada. Vegeta buscó con la vista pero no halló nada.

-Separémonos. -Nappa viró por la derecha y Vegeta entró en la enorme sala con el paso decidido.

-Vegeta... -la voz femenina que lo llamó logró alertarlo aún más.

Parecía una alucinación, no dudó y se giró a buscarla con la mirada. Ahí estaba, lucía sana y salva.

-Te sacaré. Ven. -las palabras del rey salieron rudas en el tono como cualquier orden, Bulma permaneció quieta en su sitio, no podía moverse. Algo la enraizaba en su lugar mientras los demás corrían alejándose del rey.

No podía entender con qué osadía la habían secuestrado ni si la habían forzado a algo. El simple pensamiento lo hizo avanzar entre el desorden y disparar a mansalva. Los individuos caían ante él como insectos, comenzó a parecerle una tarea poco digna de su insigne persona. Sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.

-Por favor, ya no los mates... Por favor. -Vegeta la miró con extrañeza- Son humanos también.

Ahora nada tenía sentido, o sí. El rey la observó con fiereza y sacudió el brazo para alejarla.

-¡Traidora!

10

-Dispara ahora, es nuestra oportunidad. -el mando tembló en las manos de Yamcha, su compañero lucía mucho más decidido que él.

-Pero está Bulma...

-Es poco sacrificio para salvar a toda una raza.

-No lo haré- Yamcha soltó la palanca con deshaucio.

-¡Pues yo sí!

11

-¡Bulma!- el grito de Yamcha les llamó la atención a ambos, un haz de luz salió despedido de aquella máquina ultrasónica. La muchacha sintió que algo chocaba con su pecho nublándole la vista, tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la potencia del resplandor. Sintió que no podría soportar el dolor del impacto, pero todo cesó y cayó de espaldas al piso.

Sobre ella yacía el cuerpo de Vegeta, la armadura del saiyan fue lo que sintió golpeando contra ella.

-No... -Bulma alzó la vista intentando zafarse del peso del cuerpo inerte del guerrero, ya no vio a Yamcha. El arma que habían disparado contra ella humeaba en el suelo hecha añicos, miró a su izquierda, Nappa avanzaba con una mano en alto.

El soldado caminó hasta ella con aplomo manteniendo la firmeza en su brazo, ya casi no quedaban humanos frente a ellos, salvo algunos heridos que no podían escapar.

-Nappa...

-Déjame, los exterminaré.

-No, por favor... Vegeta.- el soldado bajó la vista examinando el estado del guerrero, a pesar de haber pulverizado el arma, su poder parecía haber dado de lleno en la espalda del saiyajin. Nada quedaba de su armadura ni de su traje, sólo una quemadura extensa en carne viva que le produjo repulsión.- Hay que sanarlo, hay que llevarlo.

Nappa asintió de mala gana, cargó a Vegeta contra su hombro.

-¡Vendré por ustedes más tarde, sabandijas!- el soldado iba a irse cuando vociferó una vez más - ¡Soldado Daikon, lleva a la terrícola al campamento!

Bulma vio como el soldado y el rey se alejaban, ella quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. Vio a su alrededor las ruinas y a los humanos siendo asistidos por sus compañeros rápidamente para huir.

-¡Bulma! -el murmullo la sacó de su aturdimiento, Yamcha salió de las ruinas con el rostro cubierto de ollín, la tomó de la mano y corrió con ella lejos de la sala. -Tengo la nave aún, huiremos, nos iremos de aquí...

-¡Eh! ¡Muchacha terrícola!- el grito desde el salón principal la obligó a detenerse, miró a Yamcha con desesperación, el joven agachó la cabeza resignado.

-Tienes que venir conmigo. Tienes que hacerlo. -la observó fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que doblaba la fuerza del agarre en su mano.

* * *

**PARTE 5:**  
**Hasta Nunca**

1

-Es extraño que el rey haya recibido el golpe de espaldas ¿tan cobardes fueron los enemigos?

Bulma supo que aquel no era el motivo, pero no respondió, seguía curando con extremo cuidado las heridas del rey. Trunks dormía en una cuna a su lado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ha sido una suerte que los tsufurs pudiesen reconstruir el regenerador- Bulma pasó el dispositivo sobre las heridas del saiyajin viendo como sanaban poco a poco. Vegeta comenzó a moverse quejumbrosamente.

-Majestad. Es una suerte que esté bien. Ya encarcelamos al resto de los humanos, los haremos esclavos. -Bulma había bajado la vista nerviosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Vegeta por lo bajo a la muchacha, ella lo miró.

-Tenemos muchas hembras, podrá tener con ellas los hijos que quiera. -los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, el rey le mantuvo la mirada mientras se dirigía a Nappa.

-Ya veo. Entonces todo está solucionado.

-¿Podemos hablar, Majestad?- Vegeta asintió al pedido del presidente del Concejo. Bulma debió abandonar la habitación llevando a Trunks con ella.- ¿Qué diablos pasó?

-Aprovecharon un segundo de distracción, fue todo.

-Vegeta, tú jamás tienes un segundo de distracción.- el rey asintió perdiendo la vista en el suelo- Casi te cuesta la vida, y eso nos costaría todo el imperio.

-No necesito tus consejos.

-Deshazte de ella. Los demás son de su raza, ella te traicionó. Todo fue una trampa. -Vegeta asintió pensando en la posiblidad de que la mujer fuera una carnada para atacarlo. Apretó el puño pensando en la reacción instantánea que tuvo al absorver el impacto por ella. Se detestó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

-Lo sé. -era la primera vez que le daba la razón, Nappa alzó la vista hacia él con sorpresa.

-No me sorprendería que intentara congraciarse contigo. Aléjala, no hace más que estorbar. Ya no puedes seguir tomando riesgos.

-Reparen la nodriza. Nos iremos.

-De inmediato ¿Pero qué harás respecto a...?

-Reparen la nodriza- repitió con el tono suave que solía utilizar antes de perder la paciencia. Nappa se reverenció ante él y desapareció.

Como el soldado había predicho, Bulma se presentó ante él esa tarde. Nappa también estaba presente, fue durante la cena. Vegeta permanecía adolorido y receloso.

-Vegeta ¿podemos hablar? -él sencillamente asintió. Bulma se sentó a su lado en vista de que ni Nappa ni los demás soldados se movían.- Tengo una propuesta para tí.- el rey no respondió, así que no tuvo más que continuar.- Mira, he estado haciendo unos cálculos -la muchacha esparció sobre la mesa una pila de papeles que el rey observó con enfado- Estás despercidiando recursos. Tú invades planetas, matas o esclavizas a sus ocupantes y luego los vendes, con ese dinero compras tecnología, armamento y comida, con la que también alimentas a los esclavos.

-¿Y?

-Mira, si mantienes colonias, en lugar de vender planetas todo el tiempo, lo que puedes hacer es cobrarles un tributo en alimento o productos y que ellos se sostengan con el resto. Según mis cálculos y la capacidad productiva, quintuplicarás tus recursos.

-¿Lo planeaste con tus amigos terrícolas?- sus ojos jamás se posaron en ella, como si su voz fuera algo lejano sin ninguna importancia.

-No, yo...

-Vete.- Bulma se puso de pie y desapareció, la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Cuánto atrevimiento!

-Eso lo hace para salvar a su raza, fíjate a qué se rebajan.

-Sí... -Vegeta observó los papeles con desgano.

-Aunque tiene razón. -un viejo soldado miró los números de las hojas.- Si los resultados son estos, sería tonto no hacerle caso. La muchacha es lista, ha planificado esto como lo haría un rey.

-O una reina. -agregó Nappa, Vegeta se puso de pie y se retiró del comedor para sorpresa de sus súbditos.

2

-¿Quién eres tú?- el rey sintió la presencia de una mujer en su habitación, una joven rubia y exuberante se puso de pie frente a él.

-Me han dicho que si me escoges, tendré el honor de darle príncipes al trono de VeyitaSei.

El rey frunció el ceño mientras continuaba camino a su cama, se sentó despreocupado mientras observaba a la mujer caminar frente a él.

-No mandé a llamarte. -la sequedad de sus palabras no modificaron la postura de la mujer, sin lugar a dudas Nappa tenía algo que ver en esto.

-Sería un placer ser su concubina, Majestad. No imagino destino mejor. -la muchacha dejó caer al suelo la bata que la ataviaba.

-Vegeta... Insisto con mi plan, yo... -el rey y la muchacha desnuda voltearon a la puerta. Bulma los observó pasmada.- Disculpa...

La mujer cerró la puerta al irse, Vegeta sintió las manos de la otra muchacha sobre sus hombros.

-¿Me escoges?

-Vete, si te preciso mandaré a llamarte. -la muchacha titubeó en su lugar.

-No puedo retirarme, es una orden.- Vegeta sonrió.

-Soy el rey, no hay orden que supere las mías. Vete. -no se dijo más, la indudable trampa de Nappa se había retirado por la puerta mientras se colocaba la bata. Vegeta se recostó suspirando pesadamente.

3

Por la noche sintió ruidos en su alcoba, abrió los ojos y apuntó con la mano. Era ella. ¿Otro sueño?

-Vegeta... -Bulma tomó asiento junto a él en la cama, las luces tenues de la noche ingresaban por la escotilla.- Tenías razón, no lo hacía por obligación.

El rey frunció el ceño mientras frotaba sus sienes, no podía entender el asunto trivial del que la mujer le hablaba. Ella levantó sus ojos celestes a él.

-¿Estuviste con esa chica?- su voz se empequeñezó por más que intentó imprimirle ímpetu.

-No pierdo mi tiempo en esas cosas.

¿Y ahora? No quería echarla y no quería huir, pero todo lo que sí quería hacer jamás podría hacerlo. Rogó porque ella también se contuviera y no lo obligara a dejarse caer en su debilidad.

-Vegeta... -Bulma deslizó su mano sobre las sabánas y la apoyó sobre la mano de él, no hubo resistencia así que se dio la vuelta para buscarlo. Vegeta salió de las sábanas y se sentó dándole la espalda, no quería verla porque recordaría que la deseaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- el desprecio sonó con más fuerza chocando con el tono hosco que le agregaba su mandíbula rígida y los dientes apretados. Algún milagro debía ocurrir para salvarlo de la tentación, no sería justo caer ahora, ya había resistido demasiado tiempo.

La sintió subirse a la cama y gatear hacia él, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Percibió las manos de Bulma sobre su pecho, y sus pechos contra la espalda.

-Tenías razón. -le murmuró ella en el oído. La creyó muerta, ahora la tenía.- Quiero lo mismo que esa muchacha, quiero ser la madre de tus otros hijos si piensas tenerlos... Y si no, simplemente... -sintió los besos sobre su hombro, en su cuello, detrás de su oreja, en su mejilla. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados como si aquello lo alejara más de ella.- ... quiero sentirte como antes. -Vegeta sintió el calor expandirse por su cuerpo, tomó una mano de la muchacha y a alejó de su pecho.

-Vete.

-No, no me iré. -lo abrazó con una añoranza que jamás sintió antes, su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

-Hablo en serio. Ya no me interesas. -Bulma se separó de él, el espacio le dio impulso suficiente para seguir hablando. - No quiero perder mi tiempo contigo, ya fue suficiente.

-Lamento lo que dije antes, no lo sentía. -la muchacha contraatacó acariciando el brazo del saiyan que seguía dándole la espalda- Vegeta, te necesito.-su murmullo obligó al guerrero a abrir los ojos, se giró para verla a la cara.

- Ya te he dicho que no me interesas. Vete.

-No hablas enserio... -la mirada gélida de Vegeta le respondió, Bulma asintió consternada.- Por favor...

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.- Vegeta agachó la cabeza viendo sus pies cuando sintió la puerta de su alcoba sellarse de nuevo. Se restregó los ojos con inquietud mientras intentaba pensar claramente. Nappa tenía razón, ella lo afectaba, debía buscar el modo de deshacerse de la mujer.

4

El resto de los días Vegeta la esquivó, no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a hablar con él. ¿Por qué la había rechazado de aquella manera una vez que consiguió aceptar lo que sentía? Para ella no había sido sencillo ver a Yamcha introducirse en la nave y saludarla por el cristal rojizo, no fue fácil caminar entre los heridos para ser llevada en brazos de un soldado saiyajin lejos de todos. Había traicionado a su raza... y quizás Vegeta también a la suya. Lo recordó incosciente sobre ella y tocó su pecho sin encontrarle explicación al repudio.

Sin embargo todo transcurrió con _normalidad_ en la nave, las reparaciones avanzaron con rapidez y llegó el día del despegue.

La mujer sentía incertidumbre por su destino, por el futuro de ella y de Trunks. Si ya había dejado de ser el juguete de Vegeta, probablemente cumpliría con el acta y convertirían a su hijo en un asesino.

Esa mañana, cuando todos empacaban, vio que un puñado de soldados no movía un músculo. Los motores se encendieron, Vegeta comenzaba a abordar. Ella corrió hacia la nave y le gritó para llamarle la atención, el rey se dio la vuelta e hizo una señal para que lo aguardaran, de un salto bajó frente a ella.

-¿Eres tonto? Trunks y yo seguimos aquí, que bajen el puente para abordar.

-No. -el saiya la miró con la seriedad habitual.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pareces muy apurada para dejar tu planeta. -Bulma frunció el ceño. Vegeta entornó una mirada suave hacia ella, casi podía reconocer la expresión en sus ojos como humanos.- Nappa le envió al Concejo tu papeleo, ha sido aprobada una nueva estrategia de coloniaje.- Sin mayores consideraciones, el saiya se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero Bulma lo sostuvo del brazo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esta es nuestra primera colonia. Permanecerás aquí, los humanos trabajarán para los saiyajins.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. -Vegeta bufó a causa de la impaciencia que le ocasionaba tener que explicarle cada detalle.- Buscaremos al niño cuando tenga edad para entrenarse.

-Pero... No entiendo.- Entendía, claro que entendía. De ser otra la explicación él no se hubiese tomado el tiempo de dársela personalmente.

-Es mitad terrícola, no es malo que esté aquí.

-Pero Vegeta... -Bulma alzó la vista a él- ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que nos quedaremos?

-Buscarán al niño, tú permanecerás aquí para siempre. -Bulma empalideció.- Es tu mundo ¿o no?

-Sí... -la muchacha agachó la cabeza, Vegeta ya iba a irse cuando sintió la mano de la mujer tomar la suya. La miró, pero ella no levantó sus ojos, simplemente sujetaba su mano y la observaba. -Ya no volveré a verte, ¿verdad?

-¡Majestad, dese prisa, gastamos energía!

El rey retiró su mano de ella, dos lágrimas cayeron al suelo.

-Debo irme.

-¿Volveré a verte?- Bulma lo encaró con el ceño fruncido pero la mirada dolorida. Vegeta le respondió con un gesto de hosquedad mientras evitaba mirarla.

-No lo creo. -ella asintió mientras otra lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro. El saiyajin permaneció frente a Bulma otro instante. -Así debe ser.

-Quiero ir contigo...

-Enviaremos a los demás humanos, a tus padres.

-No te vayas...

Parecía dolerle, parecía contenerse para no sujetarlo. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos... Vegeta pasó por su lado dejando la estela de su frialdad junto a ella, justo como la primera vez: ambos frente a la nave nodriza. Lo observó anonadada, todo parecía acontencer con una lentitud desesperante, las lagrimas empañaron el paisaje mientras él flotaba hacia la nave y se introducía en ella sin mirar atrás. Era mentira, no podía ser cierto que esta era la última vez que lo viera, que aquellas fueran las últimas palabras que le dijera. Quiso verlo hasta el final pero la onda expansiva del despegue levantó una nube de polvo que cegó su visión, cuando volvió la vista al frente sólo se vislumbraba la estela de la nave.

Dos palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta para siempre. Estaba tan aturdida que no podía entender el regalo que Vegeta le estaba dando.

No podían estar juntos ¿por qué? Dolía. Mucho.

No era amor, ella no podía amarlo, pero sintió el vacío en su pecho expanderse como la herida más grande que jamás hubiese padecido. Caminó unos pasos al frente manteniendo su vista en el cielo, azul, con nubes blancas de bellas formas. Un clima hermoso para tratarse de un día tan oscuro. Se dejó caer de rodillas, hubiese querido despedirse tan solo... decirle que la lastimaba... que iba a esperarlo...

Se odió por el tiempo perdido, por la discusión, por abandonar el castillo... Por no aprovechar cada instante con él, por no haber dormido a su lado aquellas pocas noches. Si hubiese sabido que no lo vería jamás...

No lo vería jamás.

Nunca más... Y no pudo decirle nada.

Ahora no le quedaba más que aquella vida que él le había obsequiado calladamente en un último acto de gratitud: su planeta, su niño... Libertad.

**FIN**

* * *

_._. Hola, no me maten. _

_Este largo shot con capítulos internos (xD) será el último que haga, lo he hecho por y para ustedes, las que querían saber qué había pasado... Debieron quedarse con el final de sus mentes o_ó Malditas curiosas, me hicieron revelarme a mí misma el final xD _

_Yo les dije que no iba a ser sencillo... él destruyó su mundo, ella lo traiciona y encima le da un hijo inferior u.ú El Concejo mira con malos ojos la actitud de Vegeta con ella, Vegeta también._

_Nunca fui la de los finales jodidos xDDDD O sea, igual termina bien, no maté a nadie (aunque quise con Yamcha xD)  
No fui yo, es la trama. Lo importante es que se aman y ambos hicieron lo que podían para demostrarlo T.T a pesar de que estuviera prohibido (?) por las circunstancias. __Fue lo mejor para ambos, creo que el rey Vegeta fue demasiado altruista esta vez..._

_Al retomar el fic, la primer parte me hizo "acordar" a la historia de Enrique VIII (el que quería tener hijo varón pero era más tendiente a dejar niñas en vientres ajenos xD) y su obsesión por el heredero (aunque ahí Vegeta no tenía muchas ganas de tenerlo). En fin, al culminar con este final, automáticamente me acordé de Anna y el Rey. Un final de porquería pero entendible y realista._

Gracias a la BSO oficial (?):  
*Especie - Gustavo Cerati (leitmotiv)  
*My inmortal - Evanescense (final)  
*Tabidachi no Uta - Mr Children (escúchenla con sub esp **AHORA**, es una orden! o_o)

_Ahora, me cabe una única duda... ¿cuán realista y antiromance puedo ser yo? No sé, a veces pienso que ya me conocen las que leen. Y a veces reaccionan como si no supieran quién soy en este mundillo... ;)_

:

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Era el momento de seguir adelante. Bulma respiró el aire fresco y contempló la hermosa vista, pudo hablar con el saiyajin a cargo en cuanto consiguió tranquilizarse. Todo debía continuar su curso, en algún tiempo sus padres arribarían y se sentiría menos sola, aunque aun tenía a Trunks.

-Cumpliste tu promesa, Vegeta. -la mujer le sonrió al recuerdo del guerrero pero la inquietud en su pecho le trajo a la mente los hechos recientes. -Finalmente, se ha ido... -de alguna forma quizás fuera un alivio, ella no lo había matado y él no había matado a los suyos.

Le pareció extraño que aceptara la idea de coloniaje. No parecía ser su estilo de imponer dominación. Bulma se sonrió, tomó a Trunks en sus brazos y caminó hasta el prado en donde habían cenado aquella vez.

Tomó asiento cruzando las piernas, Trunks se puso de pie y corrió lejos de ella, se giró para agarrarlo.

"-Déjalo."

Retiró la mano del aire y obedeció el eco de aquella orden que resonaba en su cabeza. Alguna parte de su alma guardaba la certeza de que Vegeta sentía algo por ella, algo que hizo que él atinara a rescatarla del _secuestro_ de sus enemigos humanos... pero si no le era tan indiferente ¿por qué se marchó? ¿por qué por siempre? No se hacía a la idea y pensó que jamás lograría aceptarlo, que esperaría su arribo.

¿Y si él realmente no la quería? La herida de aquella noche que la rechazó volvió a abrirse, el rencor se apoderó de su corazón. Le había dicho cosas que marcaban definitivamente el fin de lo que sea que hubiera entre ellos, sus palabras luego correspondieron a la perfección con su fría partida. Parecía por demás lógico, todo lo otro era una fantasía suya.

La noche cayó, no tenía apetito pero alimentó al niño como correspondía. Los humanos habían comenzado a construir un campamento para ellos por órdenes de los saiyajins, aunque podría ser donde fuera y como ellos quisieran. Bulma pensó en unírseles pero prefería permanecer en la nave menor que Vegeta había dejado para sus soldados. La idea no pareció errada, los saiyans le abrieron paso sin problema y hasta le mostraron su habitación. Quizás aún conservaba los privilegios por ser la madre de Trunks.

Un pequeño instructivo de los controles estaba prolijamente doblado sobre la única cama de la habitación, por un instante pensó que podría ser alguna carta declarando algún sentimiento, se rió a la salud de su imaginación.

Había una pequeña escotilla, como en la habitación de Vegeta... Espió de rodillas en la cama como la noche más oscura cubría la llanura. Trunks dormía, ella intentó algo similar pero al cabo de dos horas infructuosas de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió hacer algo interesante. Caminó descalza por los pasillos hasta el pequeño taller, su mente necesitaba alguna actividad para dejar de cavilar en cosas sin sentido.

Notó un par de rastreadores deshuesados sobre la mesa metálica de la sala, los observó con decisión y comenzó a trabajar en ellos. Cuando el primero le pareció listo, intentó probarlo. En realidad no conocía muy bien su funcionamiento, sabía que rastreaban energía así que lo colocó en su oído y presionó el botón principal.

Los números se sucedieron extrañamente en su visor. Localizó de inmediato a dos saiyajins en los cuartos contiguos, se sonrió, iba a serle de utilidad. Camufló el artefacto debajo de su ropa y se escabulló al cuarto para probarlo.

Sí, se sintió algo infantil al arrodillarse de nuevo sobre el colchón para espiar los niveles de los demás soldados tras la escotilla. No entendía ni el idioma ni los símbolos, pero daba igual. Tocó el botón con entusiasmo, los sonidos molestos repiquetearon en su oído y en los de Trunks, el niño comenzó a retorcerse en la cuna. Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida por su propia imprudencia materna, intentó calmar el aparato tocando todos los botones secundarios, el sonido del rastreador se tranquilizó.

_-¿Qué quieres, Daikon?_

Bulma guardó silencio al oír la voz que salía del scouter.

_-¡Habla, maldita sea!_

¿Funcionaba esa cosa como intercomunicador? Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver a nadie darle aquel uso, quedó paralizada un momento.

_-Dame eso..._ -la voz que se escuchó de fondo la puso en alerta, la reconocía- _¿Qué diablos quieres, Daikon?_

-¿...Vegeta...?- Bulma se sentó en la cama sosteniendo el scouter contra su oreja y mantuvo la respiración con expectación. Nadie le respondió del otro lado, quizás su cordura ya se había ido. -¿Me escuchas?

_-Sí._-la respuesta seca la sacó de sus dudas, flexionó las piernas y se abrazó a ellas. Río para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos y descansaba la cabeza contra sus rodillas sin dejar de sostener el aparato. _-¿Y Daikon?_

-No sé.

Un silencio prolongado de produjo entre ambos, ella tenía demasiadas cosa que decirle pero la sequedad conocida de Vegeta le impedía hacerlo, debía buscar alguna estrategia ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Lo escuchaba respirar, una puerta se cerró.

-¿Dónde están ahora?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, debía esperar la respuesta del rey.

_-Si no ocurrió nada importante..._

-Sí, en realidad estaba muy preocupada. -Vegeta asintió.- El tipo que dejaste a cargo es una molestia, sólo sabe dar órdenes. -escuchó a su aliento chocar contra el auricular como si se hubiera sonreído.

_-Por eso está a cargo._ -en su tono de voz pudo sentirse la sonrisa que tenía en los labios. Lo imaginó y abrazó más fuerte sus piernas.

-Deben pensar en cambiarlo.

_-¿Te ha hecho algo?_

-No.

-_Entonces no ocurrió nada importante. Habla cuando sea una emergencia_.- cortó, la comunicación cesó. Bulma alzó los brazos en el aire en son de victoria y escondió el rastreador debajo de la cama.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, sólo por emergencias... -murmuró sintiendo renovado aquel presentimiento que la ataba a él.

2

-Te juro que esta vez es importante- Era la segunda semana, cada día interrumpía a Vegeta preguntándole alguna nimiedad, los intercambios apenas duraban algunos segundos, lo importante era que él seguía respondiendo.

-_¿Qué ocurrió?-_ el tono incrédulo la hizo suponer que no le creía una palabra, así que intentó oírse seria.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Nappa ¿No me extraña? -por primera vez oyó una carcajada en el aire. Bulma sonrió con él.

-_Creo que lo superará._ -cortó pero aún así... respondía.

3

Vegeta se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa de comidas tocando su rastreador. Nappa alzó una mirada inquisidora.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No te importa. -el rey caminó hasta su alcoba personal y bloqueó la entrada.

_-Lo oí algo afectado, creo que no podrá superarlo_. -la voz de la mujer lo hizo sonreír, empujó su scouter contra el oído para escucharla mejor.

-Te equivocas. Nappa siempre se oye así. ¿Qué es lo urgente?

-_... Se me olvidó._ -Vegeta tomó asiento en su cama y se dejó caer contra el respaldar.-_ Era algo sobre el clima... ¿Crees que esta nave resista un huracán?_

4

_-Debes preguntarle a los tsufurs._ - el silencio se prolongó entre ambos, Bulma se mantuvo pensativa mirando el cielo estrellado por su ventanilla, esperó que él cortara la comunicación como siempre. -_¿Aumentó el poder del mocoso?_

-No lo sé... -Bulma dejó de mirar por los cristales para volver a su cama- No reconozco los símbolos.

-_Descríbelos._ -la muchacha asintió con decisión y de un salto estuvo frente a la cuna del niño adormecido.

-Te volveré a comunicar en un momento...

-_Puedes hacerlo ahora._

-¿Mientras hablamos?

_-Sí._

-No sé cómo... -para su sorpresa, Vegeta se tomó la molestia de darle las instrucciones necesarias- Sale un cuadrado con un punto arriba.

-_Diez_. -respondió de inmediato.

-¿Es bueno?

-_No tanto, pero es rápido._

-¿Cómo es el viaje?

5

-Aburrido.- Sin salas de entrenamiento no había mayor distracción que ponerse al día de los asuntos en el palacio, y su mayor pasatiempo era la comunicación que tenía con ella por las noches... y el resto del tiempo que pasaba imaginando cosas que jamás ocurrirían mientras conciliaba el sueño.

_-Aquí también, aunque hay mucho que hacer... Debemos reconstruir un mundo. He diseñado una naves para movernos pronto a alguna ciudad en ruinas y comenzar desde allí. Será más simple._

-Sí. -el rey miró sobre su cabeza los haces de luz que ingresaban y desaparecían velozmente por la escotilla. La eterna noche en la que vivía se hacía levemente soportable.

_-Calculo que llegarán en un par de semanas._

-¡Rey Vegeta! -el golpe en su alcoba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, apagó el scouter y abrió la puerta. Un soldado raso se reverenciaba frente a él señalándole que lo siga.

6

_-¿Qué es tan importante ahora?_

-Que han pasado tres días sin comunicarme contigo, pensé que la nave habría chocado con un meteorito o algo así.

_-Tengo cosas que hacer aquí._

-Pensé que te aburrías... -Bulma se apoyó contra un árbol contemplando el anochecer, Trunks perseguía luciérnagas con la intrepidez habitual. Se escuchó el apagado, la muchacha soltó el scouter en el suelo.

Sería tonto pensar en decirle algo agradable a Vegeta, quizás ya no lo extrañara tanto. Hablar con él y soportar de nuevo su frialdad y arrogancia le hicieron recordar que los meses a su lado no habían sido para nada dignos de alguna novela romántica.

De pronto, como una revelación, todo estuvo claro en su mente. Tomó a Trunks de la mano y lo condujo de nuevo al interior de la nave, debía reorganizar seriamente sus prioridades, aquel lugar no podía ser su hogar... Debía ir con los demás humanos y recomenzar el mundo que los saiyajins destruyeron. Dejó el scouter tirado allí y las noches que le siguieron concilió el sueño con una extraña facilidad. Ya se había ido, ya se había despedido, ya había sanado.

7

-Majestad... -Vegeta volteó al soldado con indiferencia.- Por favor ¿podría devolverme mi scouter?

-Sí, Vegeta... Desde hace tiempo que no usas el tuyo ¿qué tiene este de especial?-Nappa dejó los controles de la nave para voltear hacia él.

-Tendrás un reemplazo al llegar al planeta. -sin más explicación que esa, el rey volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta asegurando la clave. Encendió el aparato y aguardó recostándose en la cama.

8

Nappa lo vio en el salón comedor del Palacio, hacía días que habían arribando a VeyitaSei. El saiya jugaba balanceando levemente el rastreador sobre la mesa mientras lo observaba pensativo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tramas?

Vegeta alzó la vista a su hombre de confianza mientras soltaba el dispositivo.

-Nappa... -el soldado lo escuchó con atención, los ojos negros del rey lo observaron fijamente- Voy a disolver el Concejo.

-¡Pero...!

-Ya no es necesario. Todas mis decisiones serán mías, yo no tengo porqué obedecer a nadie.- sin más se puso de pie caminando con altanería hasta los hangares, Nappa se quedó pasmado con la actitud del joven rey y comenzó a echar de menos los honores que significaban ser presidente del Concejo.

9

No hubiese podido reaccionar aunque antes hubiera escuchado algo. Un cuerpo pesado la aprisionaba contra el colchón, se despaviló en un segundo intentando quitarlo de encima pero no pudo.

El hombre en cuestión traía armadura, tenía que ser un saiyajin. Se alertó pensando en la imposibilidad de escapar, sintió los labios del extraño recorrer su cuello mientras le aprisionaba ambos manos.

-¡Sal de aquí, cretino! ¡Le diré al rey!- la amenaza le pareció la más propia que pudiese haber dado, y funcionó. Sus manos fueron soltadas y el hombre se distanció unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Crees que él te protegerá?- el murmullo le puso le erizó la piel, abrió los ojos buscando en la oscuridad definir los rasgos del hombre sobre ella. Antes de que pudiese hacer algo, él volvió a su cuello.

Lo abrazó y se abandonó a las sensaciones, quería creer que era. Subió por su espina hasta la nuca y cuando acarició el cabello del guerrero soltó una lágrima sin quererlo.

-Vegeta... -tomó su rostro y lo acercó frente al de ella. Era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo pero dolía, por algún motivo la angustia se acumuló en su garganta apretándola con fuerza. Toda la aflicción que se había negado a sentir estalló de una vez, lo empujó para que la besara. Devoró sus labios con aquella pasión que sólo él podría despertarle.

10

El cuerpo le dolía inmensamente, tardó en sentarse en la cama. Estaba desnuda y la alcoba permanecía vacía. Trunks la observaba trepado a los barandales de su improvisada cuna.

-Espera aquí... - se colocó algo de ropa, no precisó arreglarse para salir a paso rápido por los corredores. No había nadie en ninguna parte.

La luz del día la golpeó de lleno en la cara, detuvo su marcha cuando ya sus pies descalzos habían tocado el suelo. La mañana había amanecido con el cielo encapotado y una densa humedad. Vegeta y un par de saiyajins se encontraban varios metros adelante de ella hablando en un círculo cerrado, el rey se dirigía a ellos con firmeza dando algunas órdenes.

Lo más sano hubiese sido aguardar, pero sus pies anduvieron solos llevándola hasta él. Unos soldados se percataron primero de su presencia, siguiendo sus miradas Vegeta la vio.

-Háganlo de inmediato.

-A la orden, rey Vegeta.- los soldados hicieron sus reverencias y se marcharon. El guerrero volteó a ella observándola con la reprensión habitual. Una pequeña sonrisa terminó curvando sus labios.

-Te ves ridícula. -Bulma intentó desaparecer la expresión anonadada de su rostro mientras aplacaba el desastre de su cabello con las manos. El saiya caminaba de regreso a la nave, ella lo siguió.

-No entiendo...

Vegeta siguió rumbo sin responderle hasta la primer sala en la que pudo entrar, el pequeño taller permanecía vacío, la dejó avanzar con él y selló la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó anoche?- Vegeta sonrió confiando mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba su espalda contra un armario.

-Pensé que te urgía más preguntarle a Nappa si te echaba en falta. -Bulma no se rió con el chiste, dio un paso hasta él.

-Si es un juego, es muy perverso. - Había pensado erróneamente que lo había olvidado y que ya no le importaba, pero si él volvía a irse ya no podría soportarlo.

-No estoy jugando aquí.

-Dijiste que jamás...

-Sí. -Vegeta se enderezó caminando hasta quedar de espaldas a ella.- No tengo que decírtelo, pero nos quedaremos un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Hemos descubierto un par de planetas habitables no muy lejos de aquí. Los conquistaremos usando como base a la Tierra. En unas semanas llegarán los refuerzos, será un enclave militar.

Bulma no podía entender lo que decía, la sola idea de que él estuviese cerca la colmaba de alegría.

-Eres un bastardo. -Vegeta alzó la vista al verse agredido, se sonrió. -¿Piensas que puedes irte, dejarme sin decir nada y venir y... ?

Bulma sintió las manos enguantadas de Vegeta tocar su cintura, guardó silencio.

-Dijiste algo hace unos días. -la voz del saiyajin chocó cerca de su nuca- ¿Aún quieres eso?

La muchacha intentó recapitular pero no recordaba con precisión a qué se refería el saiyajin, tuvo temor a preguntar y arruinar la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, no sólo físicamente.

11

Al diablo con el Concejo y la actitud correcta de un rey. Él no iba a prohibirse del mayor de los placeres que había probado sólo por la mirada recelosa de los demás. Apoyó la frente contra la cabeza de la mujer y cerró los ojos, ella alzó una mano que tocó su mejilla con dulzura, su cola la envolvió nuevamente... y para siempre.

* * *

_No pude resistirme xD ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
